Courtesan
by Lasski
Summary: Sarah is an Underground courtesan, Jareth is a king with a dark mission. Neither have time for the deep passion between them. Jareth/Sarah. This is an edited version of this story to comply with the non NC-17 ratings here but still very much M rated
1. Prologue: Dreams and Wishes

Author: Lasski

Title: Courtesan

Disclaimer: Some mine - what isn't this is the disclaimer for it. Am making no money from this.

Rating: R (Warning! While I've highly edited this for it is still very sexual in nature.)

Prologue - Dreams and Wishes

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she had fought her way through the labyrinth and yet the pull of the Underground remained strong. Since being surrounding by the living, tangible magic of the labyrinth, Earth's air seemed stifling and stuffy... dull. Once when she found the colours of sunrise and sunset brilliant and beautiful, she now saw it as drab in comparison to the blazing orange that had swept with majestic glory across an unfamiliar sky. Now she knew what the human world was missing rather than just imagining it - and the longing for fantasy was hasher than before.

Sarah sighed. She couldn't live like this, couldn't live in this world now that she had travelled the Underground. It was like having a glimpse of heaven before being yanked back down to cold reality. It sucked majorly. It was so damn unfair! She flopped backwards onto her bed. She was going to drive herself mad if she kept up this line of thinking. 'Right,' she told herself, 'think of the solution not the problem.' One thing the labyrinth had taught her was that you didn't get anywhere by sitting on your arse.

She knew what the solution involved - getting back to the Underground. The only way she knew how to get to the Underground was to wish to the goblins. She had tried wishing herself away to the goblins, to the Labyrinth, to the Underground, to the Goblin King, to Jareth. Nothing, absolutely nothing had happened. It was down right frustrating.

She dragged herself off the bed and over to the windows to fling open the shutters. Staring up at the night sky she tried to breathe in deeply, but the air was too thick and stuck horrible in her lungs. The stars twinkled down on her mockingly and her frustration built until tears gathered, but did not fall.

Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky startling Sarah out of her contemplation until she remembered the nightly news foretelling of a meteor shower for that night. It was bound to create a spectacular light show for at least half an hour. As she watched the phenomena she felt a feeling faintly like magic sweep through the wind and breeze around her. Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation, willing it to become stronger. "I wish I could go back to the Underground" she whispered and the breeze swept up her words and carried them out into the darkness. As the minutes passed by the shooting stars increased then decreased in number until the last of the moving lights had faded. The night became still once again, and the air just as heavy.

Sarah turned back towards her room and gasped in surprise at the man who was standing next to her bed openly watching her. His black hair was tied back resting at the base of the neck. His facial features were sharply defined letting the cheekbones and chin make the man. He was dressed in clothes that belonged in a century long passed but did nothing to distract from the strength of the body beneath them. His height made him a foot taller than Sarah herself and she had to look up at him. But it was his eyes that were his greatest feature, his most captivating. Eyes that were so dark that they almost looked black except for the glint of green that flickered when the light hit the right angle. All in all, he was a sight to behold - tall, dark and handsome. Utterly handsome.

He bowed slightly at the waist, never taking those eyes off her. "My sweet lady Sarah, I have come at your request."

"M-my request?" she stuttered, not quite understanding what was going on here.

His eyes sparkled with something suspiciously like amusement. "Yes, your request to come back to the Underground."

Sarah was still playing catch up. "I thought Jareth was meant to come. Isn't that the way it works."

"Nothing is ever what it seems my lady. But forgive me, I have confused you. Allow me to explain what is going on." At her slow nod he continued. "My name is Lord Zekial, Master of the Laninal Mountains and High Duke of the Royal Court. I have come to fulfil your request of wanting to return to the Underground. King Jareth of the Labyrinth has not - or more to the truth, cannot - come to fulfill your wish. He has no power over you. That means no power to hear your wish, no power to enter your home and no power to grant your wish."

His explanation had given Sarah time to think and her mind was working over time. "But you can grant my wish." It was a statement, not a question and Lord Zekial did not bother to answer. Sarah took a step towards him to show she was not afraid of him, "but at what cost I wonder. After all nothing is what it seems, and nothing comes for free." One more step took her within arms reach.

Lord Zekial smiled and began to circle around her, stepping into her personal space but never touching her. "I had heard you were beautiful for you had captured the Goblin King's heart, and your mind sharp for you had bested his labyrinth - but to witness both for myself... I am honored and pleased that you live up to my expectations."

Sarah felt a thrill dance up her spine at the game they seemed to be playing and reveled in the magic that flowed from the man and filled the room. Such a feeling could become addicting. "What need do I have to please you my lord. I am my own person and do not need to live up to any expectations other than my own." She felt his eyes roam over her and she watched him until they locked gazes.

He let one hand drift along the bare skin of her arm and she shivered, not unpleasantly, as it passed along the sensitive flesh of her inner elbow. He smiled at her reaction. "And if returning to the Underground meant giving up that?" At her confusion he elaborated. "I will bring you back to the Underground but only on these terms. Your life will belong to me. You will live under my roof and for the next three years will be trained in all manner of subjects that I see fit. When you reach the age of eighteen you will work as a spy in the royal court under the guise of a courtesan."

Sarah took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back, breaking contact. "A courtesan... a whore?" Her own disgust was instant and expected, the curiosity was not.

Lord Zekial chuckled. "Courtesans are not considered prostitutes by Underground standards. Any whore can fuck," Sarah gasped at his words, "but a courtesan is educated, refined - both in worldly matters and in bed. They are the envy of other woman because courtesans have the freedom of men, and men value them because of their absolutely high quality of training. Courtesans are not simply there to take to bed, but it is seen a high asset even to be accompanied by one. Depending on the courtesan, it can show a man's wealth and taste and status."

He closed the distance between them once more. "Think very carefully on this Sarah. I can make you the greatest courtesan ever seen, and train you to be the perfect spy. You will never want for anything in your life; you will be surrounded by all that you have ever thought of. Jareth may have offered you your dreams but I offer something more. Haven't you ever entertained the idea that what you really yearn for cannot be satisfied by anything that you know of, by something beyond dreams?"

Sarah looked at him, having quickly recovered from her shock. "Your name will rise as possessing the woman who defeated the labyrinth."

He nodded. "On the other hand though, you can stay here. In this drab, mortal world that holds no magic..." He let it hang in the air and Sarah knew he was baiting her. She also knew it was working, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She didn't survive the labyrinth by rolling over and playing dead.

"Why have you answered my call, why not someone else? And, for that matter, why shouldn't I wait until someone offers me a better deal." This time it was Sarah who circled around him, stopping when she was behind him and leaning up to speak in his ear. "With my beauty and sharp mind I'm sure I could do better."

"I've no doubt that you could, my dear" Lord Zekial replied. "The answer to your questions is this: the Laninal Mountains are the gateway between the Aboveground and the Underground, and since I am Master there I control who goes through the gateway. The hill on which you stood to oversee the labyrinth was at the furthest reaches of my kingdom. King Jareth and I have an agreement in which he can bring babes and challengers into the labyrinth. Only I can grant your wish, and I will only offer it this once."

Sarah stepped the rest of the way around him and looked into his eyes. The playful banter left her face and she raised a hand to palm his cheek, barely understanding her own actions. "This is not easy."

Lord Zekial took her hand in his own and rubbed the skin sending a tingling sensation up her arm. "Nothing worth fighting for ever is."

Sarah thought carefully about it.

_'To breathe freely once more...'_


	2. Chapter 1: The Courtesan

Chapter One - The Courtesan

_Courtesans are the most educated women in the world._

_We can't go in there..._

_ Ladies can't go in there... courtesans can._

_I confess I find more ecstasy and passion than in prayer... such passion is prayer..._

_ I confess I embrace freedom over a wife's obedience..._

_ I pray still to feel the touch of my lover's lips... _

_ I do not repent my life._

_- A Destiny of Her Own -_

Sarah let a smile play along her lips as she entered the dancing hall, head held up high and aware of every look that swung her way. She resisted the urge to smooth over the dark blue silky material of the dress she wore. Such an action would bring attention to the bodice that dipped down and to her hips where the dress flared out and to the ground. She wanted to save such an action for later when it would be vital for an advantage.

She surveyed the crowd and instantly located Zekial mingling with a group of the high lords from court. He raised his glass slightly and inclined his dark head in acknowledgment, black eyes gleaming in appreciation and approval of her dress. Sarah smiled in return; curiosity already peaked to what he may have planned for the night. He always had something planned.

All around her men and women danced, fleet of foot to the exotic music. Dances in the Underground were very different from those she remembered on earth, and very different from what she had once imagined they would be. There were no fumbling boys who didn't know the steps, no girls in tight clothing striving to be sexy. These were elegant creatures; refined, delicate, strong, powerful, alluring and nine times out of ten - dangerous and deadly. Nor was the dancing the same as from earth's Middle Ages, never so formal and detached but just as restrained. Underground dancing was erotic, seductive undercurrents masked with preordained steps. It always seemed to Sarah that what everyone really wanted to do was screw on the floor but because they were in public they had to use dancing as a substitute. That wasn't to say that there weren't parties that were more orgies than anything else.

Sarah made her way over to Zekial who instantly bowed to her on arrival and took her hand and turned her to the small circle. "Sarah my dear," he announced, "you remember Lord Findal and Lord Ordin" Ordin and Findal were regulars of the royal court and Zekial used them shamelessly to obtain information on the other members of the everyday court.

Sarah nodded to each man and smiled slightly, allowing them to take her hand and kiss the back of her hand. One thing she had learned early on was every part of her was a potential weapon. Only smile and laugh to a small degree - thus when you laughed completely you captured the attention of the entire room with a rich laughter rarely heard and which all desired to hear again; and when you smiled brightly the recipient felt as through they were the only worthy person in the room as no other had received such a gift. There were a range of smiles as well - the seductive smile, the secretive smile, the mischievous smile and so forth - but that was another lesson. Her wrists were dabbed with a subtle perfume so that the courtly kiss by the male teased him with the lingering scent. Another lesson was the language of perfume, what scents could induce which feelings.

Zekial continued to introduce her to the small group: Count Hallen who had travelled five days to attend the upcoming annual summit, his worship Priest Jani of the elfin faith - goddess Nini - and high advisor to the Elfin Lord who was also here for the summit, and Lord Unril, a duke who ruled one of the outer and more barren reaches of the Underground. Zekial had prepped her on all three before the ball.

Hallen was a sick, twisted individual, a descendant of the trolls and fae (how that one happened no one really knows and it is not something that people, especially the fae, like to contemplate), who liked to prey on small girls. The land in which he ruled over was falling into decay while he surrounding himself with riches and luxury. As a consequence of his slothful lifestyle, his laziness had also led him into political decay which is why he was attending the summit so he could fix his relations with other leaders and hopefully gain financial profit out of it.

Unril was fae, and was just plain nasty and foul tempered. He had actually been given his position as a punishment. Very few people wanted to live in the far reaches of the Underground where few lived, the economic status poor and next to nothing grew. He had been punished for something to do with a fairy woman - no one really knows what happened.

Both Hallen and Unril were relatively small-time and Zekial wanted to exploit their weaknesses for his own gain. Nothing major.

Priest Jani was the target of the night. Only kings were given the agenda for the summit, all others were kept in the dark so that when they were called upon they were put on the spot and more likely the truth would come out. To let the contents of the agenda out before the day of the summit was considered treason against the High King and punishable only by death. The king of elves would have no doubt conferred with his advisor. Zekial wanted the agenda. Sarah would get it for him.

Sarah gave Jani the full benefit of her smile, lowering her lashes a little so that her stormy eyes gazed at him in a subtle seductive look hinted with a bit of irresistible shyness. She knew she had hit her mark when he held her hand a little tighter, felt the skin warm and his lips lingered a moment longer than necessary, his nostrils flaring when inhaling the jasmine scent. The elfin race were extremely sensual creatures, the fae being the only ones more so, their senses heightened than the average creature and apart from the obvious erogenous spots, elfin ears were extremely sensitive. Pay then the right attention to them and you could bring an elf to orgasm by the ears alone.

"The tales of your beauty does not do you justice Lady Sarah" Jani said.

The tales of her expertise in bed did not do her justice either, but there are some experiences that cannot be put down to mere words. "You flatter me your worship, coming from one who spends his time amongst the beauty of Nini your compliment is highly valued."

"Do you worship the goddess, lady?"

Sarah shook her head slightly, allowing the curled strands of hair around her face to slide against her cheeks, highlighting the rosy skin. "Alas, no. My time in the Underground is severely limited compared to my lord's own. I have not had to chance to develop a faith."

"A faithless woman" Unril sneered, deliberately drawing on the double meaning.

"And she is more faithless than most, are you not lady Sarah?" Findal drawled looking her over.

Sarah laughed. "No more so than any other of the royal court." She could count the number of faithful couples she knew on one hand. "But I know where my loyalties lie" she said sending a subtle meaning.

"In bed?" Ordin said gaining a laugh from the group.

Sarah smiled at Ordin, "my lord you and your wife should know better than anyone." Ordin turned a nasty shade of red. Ordin's wife had once caught them in an extremely compromising position. It had been a deliberate setup on Sarah's part by Zekial's order so that the wife would run into the arms of another man, who once he had his woman had paid Zekial a great favor. "After all, if the High King had not had it brought to his attention of the people who were stealing money from your keep, you might have lost your land." Indeed Sarah had mentioned to the High king once of the money laundering setup run by Ordin himself to steal money from his own people. It was only by pure luck that Ordin didn't go down for the fall - he had some poor bastard take the blame in said. Ordin's colour deepened and wisely kept his mouth shut after her comment. Sarah could feel Zekial's approval.

"Ah yes, we should all have out loyalty to the High King" Jani said, smirking at the other man's discomfort. "But I believe the best term for your lack of religion should be termed… misguided. Perhaps we can talk while we dance my lady, if you will permit."

Sarah did permit and allowed the priest to take her hand and lead to the dancing couples.

Jani pulled her close and light feet took up the steps to the dance. "I do not jest, lady. Your beauty is extraordinary" he inhaled her scent. It had been some time since he had been with a woman. Servants of Nini were not permitted to have sexual relations, but the priest broke that rule every chance he got - what good was a high position if you could not sate your desires? Unfortunately a high position also incurred a lot of work and not a lot of free time. He had promised himself pleasure before this night was through. He did not expect that the most sought after courtesan in the Underground would favour him, but he wasn't about to pass up the chance.

"And I did not use mere words when I said that I value your opinion my lord" Sarah returned.

"I can see why you are highly desired… and desirable. I know that my king has expressed a desire for you company. He will seek you out before he leaves here-"

"My lord" Sarah cut him off, "it is not the Elfin King that I want." She looked up at him through her lashes and heard his sharp intake of breath.

Sarah allowed him to press close to her body and dance her out onto the balcony. As soon as they were in the shadows he pushed her against the railing; his hands roughly groped her breasts and his mouth slid over her cheek seeking her mouth. There were two things any self-respecting courtesan did: one never let the customer treat you like a side-street whore; two take control. Both ensured a certain amount of respect and stopped the customer from thinking he could do anything he wanted with you - if he though that then you could be in big trouble and Zekial had purposefully shown her the broken bodies of women who had been abused and raped. It had been a hard but effective lesson.

Sarah grabbed his hands with hers and shifted her head to the side away from him. Before he could growl his annoyance Sarah blew a thin cool stream of air into his ear, angled in such a way that it entered and swept through the delicate canals. Jani visibly shivered and for a moment his knees almost buckled before he gained control. Sarah ran her hands down over his stomach to his thighs that she felt clench hard in reaction. "Relax my lord. It would please me greatly that I would see to your pleasure before you ensure mine."

Hidden by the shadows Sarah turned them so that he was against the railing. Working to loosen his pants she slowly ran her tongue up the outer edge of his ear making his clutch the railing. The music continued to play inside, the chatter of hundreds of people creating a murmuring rumble. Lords and ladies merely a step away.

"We can't do this here" Jani panted but didn't stop her from pulling the rest of the laces free from his pants.

"Do you not find this exciting my lord?" she breathed into his ear and reached into his pants. "Knowing that at any minute we could be discovered. That the aristocracy dances but a whisper away from us."

"Oh goddess" Jani hissed and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Sarah squeezed him.

Sarah felt his approaching orgasm. She slipped her hands from his pants and removed her presence from his personal sphere. Her sudden lack of contact had the desired effect as he came back from the edge to see where she had gone. Sarah had to leave him wanting, needed to have him frantic for her so that she could extract the needed information from him when his mind was not on his loyalty to the Elfin King.

"Where are you going" he asked almost desperately and reached for her.

Sarah sidestepped him. "Unfortunately my services do not come for free my lord. I belong to Lord Zekial and it is only he that can command my presence. Do to otherwise would seem… inappropriate."

Sarah sashayed away from the balcony feeling Jani watch her with lust radiating from him. Being at court, playing the games gave Sarah a thrill, such an adrenaline rush that she never had the need for the drugs that some did to achieve a high. Zekial had had to spend some months training her out of her cockiness when the high hit, and oh, she had made some mistakes in the younger days. She walked over to the long tables measuring nearly the length of the room and filled with exotic foods and drinks. Before Sarah could reach for the punch Zekial took the ladle from her and filled a cup for her

"His worship looks a bit flustered my dear."

Sarah watched him tip a sachet of blue powder in her drink and swirl it into the liquid before handing it to her. Sarah scrunched up her nose in anticipation of the taste and tipped the contents down her throat. The contraceptive powder left a bitter favour behind and she grimaced, grateful when Zekial filled her another glass of punch to wash out the taste. "He should be. The guy is so sexually frustrated that he was ready to come in his pants inside a minute."

Zekial chuckled low and deep and several of the ladies nearby picked up their heads in interest at the sound. "Will you retire now?"

"I don't think so. I want to enjoy myself before I settle down for business."

Zekial smiled, "then I will develop a convenient excuse for you until later tonight shall I. If you want to have some fun before him I suggest that you go now. He seems eager to talk to me."

"Men!" Sarah muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes making Zekial let out another spine-tingling laugh.

Sarah spent the next two hours moving in and out of select crowds, fending off heated, whispered advances, ignoring the glares from some of the ladies and stayed conscious of the priest looking at her across the room.

"Enjoying yourself Sarah?" came a refined voice from behind her.

Sarah turned slightly to see Kayla walk to her side swirling a glass of wine. Half-human, half-fey the blond haired beauty had been the top courtesan until Sarah had entered the court a year ago. Kayla despised Sarah for usurping her position. Sarah, inspired by Zekial's arrogance, really couldn't care. But one day things between then would come to a head, and Sarah knew exactly when that would be. Kayla had been the High King's most favoured courtesan for the last ten years. There were bets going on as to when Sarah would take her place in the High King's bed

Sarah had only been a court courtesan for a little over a year since Zekial had formally introduced her on her eighteenth birthday. It had taken her a mere three months to gain her reputation as the best. Since she had stepped foot in the Underground Zekial had personally trained her to be the perfect spy and Sarah had picked everything up as if she was born to do it. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, five months after her arrival in the Underground, Zekial had taken her virginity. On earth it would have been frowned upon for a much older man to take a younger girl for a lover, especially as the age gap between them was in the hundreds, but in the Underground things were different. It was not unusual for a girl of eight years to be betrothed and wed at the age of fifteen, if not younger.

From that night until her eighteenth birthday Zekial had also personally trained her in the arts of lovemaking. Amongst her other lessons were politics, history, arts, music, royal court rituals, and the ways of all the different species of the Underground. A guarded potion in Zekial's care granted her immortality. Some lessons had been hard to learn but Sarah never looked back.

Kayla gave her a bittersweet smile. "I saw you and the priest move out onto the balcony before. Trying to get him riled up are we Sarah? Think to have him pay a higher price for you? I hope you don't mind if I claim the benefits as you don't seem to want him anymore."

Sarah knew she had to get the information out of Jani tonight. She gave an elegant shrug, "if it makes you feel better to try and steal a client from me Kayla, go ahead."

Kayla sneered for a moment, then formed a breath-taking smile and sauntered over to the priest. Sarah watched Kayla flirt with Jani in her elegant, refined way - her technique flawless. Sarah was better. She waited for the perfect moment. For a moment Jani's eyes scanned the room for her and as soon as he saw her Sarah smoothed the silk over her hips, bringing attention to her body and wet her lips as a reminder of what they had shared on the balcony. Sarah resisted the urge to smirk as the priest proceeded to pull away from Kayla and start towards her. In the corner of her eye she saw Zekial luring some poor woman out of the room - she would be senseless by the time he was through with her. Jani came up to her, his eyes dilated with impatient lust. Time to work.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah had spent several hours with Jani; pulling information about the summit agenda from him as easily as she gave him gave him ecstatic pleasure. He had gasped the Elfin King's desire for more land while she sent him careening over the edge by touching his ears alone. Had panted out the Troll Council's desire to dig dangerously further under the ground in search for items of powerful magicks and the Fairy Lord's dissention against the act for fear the trolls would become more powerful while she stripped him and sensually slid off her own clothes. Had hissed through gritted teeth of the names of those who would be called before the high court to answer for themselves for various charges while Sarah moved over his body, sensitising his skin to her touch. He moaned out loud as Sarah dropped between his knees.

"What else, my lord" she breathed over him and stroked him with her hands.

"And- and… oh goddess that feels fantastic… the um… Arg! The Goblin King-"

For a split second Sarah froze, lost her rhythm and dizziness swamped her to the point of sickness. Jani's body odor suddenly seemed too much and she wanted to vomit. The touch of his skin crawled where it touched hers making her want to scrub in a bath for a week and wash her mouth out with soap. With discipline born from three and half years of training she squashed the feeling and forced her attention back to him, determined to make him forget her momentary hesitation. Again she brought him to the edge of orgasm.

"What of the Goblin King?" Sarah had been pushed to the back of the mind and now Zekial's most prized and educated courtesan and spy took her place.

"He's… please, please, let me come. He's seeking inde- indepen- independence… oh goddess… for his kingdom. Wants to be separate from the high court" he rushed out in a breath.

Sarah rewarded him by bringing him to completion. Detached for the moment from what she was doing her mind whirled. Seeking independence from the high court. Such a thing wasn't heard of. The whole Underground belonged to the high court and to the High King. It would be like one of the states of America suddenly deciding they didn't want to be part of the USA anymore. The equivalent of taking the ball out of football forever. It just wasn't done. Yet there was no mistake. The Goblin King was petitioning for independence of the Labyrinth. But why?

Another hour of sexual torture didn't reveal the answer and Sarah was forced to move on to gather the rest of the agenda.

Sarah left Jani in an unconscious state in the early hours of the morning. She dressed quickly and strode down the hallway. Important rules of the courtesan: never, ever stay the night unless absolutely necessary, and never, ever go to sleep in the bed in which you fucked. Zekial had made that quite clear from the beginning. The only place she was allowed to sleep was in her own bed in her own room. He had told her but once - should he ever find a client in her bed he would kill the client and beat her within an inch of her life. It was the only time he had threatened violence against her but Sarah never doubted his word for an instant.

_Zekial._ His name at the moment sent anger coursing through her. Instinctively Sarah knew that Zekial already contained that little bit of information of the Goblin King coming to the high court and the red-hot rage grew in her with each step.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	3. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Chapter Two - Life goes on.

Sarah stormed into the room, the slamming of the door against the wall behind her doing nothing to lessen her anger. "You bastard!" she hissed furiously at Zekial, ignoring the other men who were there seated around a rectangular table.

Zekial smiled calmly at her, rising to his feet to give a mocking bow. "My lady Sarah, perhaps you would wish me to allow us some privacy before we speak." So saying he dismissed the men from the room then turned to face her, leaning insolently against the table. "What do you wish to discuss, my dear?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Sarah paced.

Zekial raised an eyebrow, "Did you not find pleasure with his Worship last night?"

"Don't mock me Zekial. Why didn't you tell me Jareth is coming to court?"

One corner of Zekial's mouth lifted up in a lazy half smile "Ah, yes. The Labyrinthine King. I hear he's arriving any day now. What of it?"

"What the hell am I meant to do about him? I haven't seen him since I ran his damn labyrinth, as far as I know he doesn't know that I'm here. He doesn't know that I'm a courtesan, he-"

"That's enough Sarah," Zekial said quietly but firmly. Sarah snapped her mouth shut at the tone but continued to glare at him. Zekial gave her a steely look back. "You will do nothing about him. The Goblin King is none of your concern. You will go on as you have always done." He stepped towards her, putting a hand to her neck and stroking the sensitive skin of her throat at the pulse point with his thumb, feeling the angry beat. "I understand that this will be an uncomfortable time for you my dear. I will not give you a promise to make sure that you do not cross paths, if Jareth wants to see you he will. I cannot stop that. However, remember that you are mine, and while I know you find that caging at times, it is also protective. Should the king cause you any distress you may always fall back on my name. But no matter what happens, remember that this time will pass. He will be here but for a week or two and then he will be gone." Zekial suddenly smirked, "All aside, would you really blame me for something over which I have no control? It was not I who invited to King to court."

Sarah looked at him through slitted eyes, "I hate it when you're logical."

Zekial chuckled, "one of us has to be. You are too emotional my dear."

"And you too calculating!" she shot back.

Zekial slid his hand from her throat, down along the side of her breast, enjoying the dilation of her pupils in reaction to his touch, and around to her backside to cup the soft flesh and draw her towards him. "Not always, my dear, not always. You interrupted my meeting quite rudely and I find myself wanting compensation."

Sarah slid her arms around his neck pressed her breasts into his chest, letting her breath flow hotly over her lips to dance enticingly on his. "And how would my lord like his compensation?"

Zekial captured her lips for a brief moment, taking possession. "On your knees," he whispered huskily and Sarah slid down his body to the floor. As independent at she was, Sarah felt safe through Zekial's possession. At least here she knew who she was. Jareth was a confusion she didn't want or need in her structured world.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

An hour later Sarah screamed in orgasm as Zekial pleasured her. He pulled away from her and looked up at Sarah, flesh flushed with passion, eyes closed in ecstasy, and lips parted with exertion.

There were times she both hated and loved having Zekial as a lover. Hated it because he never seemed to tire, taking her time and time again. Hour after hour. Orgasm after orgasm. He often pushed her until she lay unconscious, waking up sore all over and praying that she had time to have a bath to ease the ache before he took her again. Loved it because on the practical side there was no one else who she could not keep up with in bed, and on the physical side he was an excellent lover. He gave her as much pleasure, if not more than what he demanded for himself. There were times when only he could satisfy the craving that he had taught her to live by, even after just being with another man. She did not imagine herself as being his only lover, in fact she had often walked in on him pounding into some female, but she did pride herself on the fact that she was the only one who was able to satisfy his craving, who could take all of him. Truth be told Zekial was more than adequately endowed and there were some who could not take him, who tore if he took them too roughly - and the lord often liked his sex rough. Zekial knew no love, only pleasure. The closest he came to the emotion was the affection he had for Sarah.

There was a knock on the door and Zekial gave the terse command to enter before focusing on making Sarah scream in pleasure again. The messenger entered the room, hesitating for a moment before the scene. "What is it boy?" Zekial growled and Sarah pushed back against his flesh. She remembered the first time this had happened - when Zekial had taken her in front of someone else…

_***Flashback***_

_ Sarah rocked back and forth on Zekial in his study chair, delighting in the sensations that his body gave hers, loving for once that she had the dominant position. They were both still dressed, Zekial had his pants open and Sarah's dress hiked up to her waist pooled around their joined hips. Her bodice was open and pulled to the sides so that he could feast on her breasts._

_ She had been his lover for three weeks, ever since her sixteenth birthday when he had taken her in the most gentlest, almost loving way, ensuring her pleasure over and over again before taking his own. There had been the briefest spark of pain as he broke through her hymen, and instantly forgotten in the surging pleasure. Since then he had introduced her to endless carnal acts, all mind-blowing and full of ecstasy. She could almost believe that he loved her except that no word of love passed his lips beyond that of appraisal, encouragement, tutelage, and constant reminders that one day she would be pleasuring other males in this way. Since that day was way off - not until her eighteenth birthday - she wasn't inclined to think about it too much._

_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door and before Sarah could move off Zekial it opened to admit Carrick. Carrick was one of three male courtesans that Zekial owned and, like Sarah was to be, also doubled as a spy. Male courtesans were different from female courtesans in that they did not openly announce their occupation - as in the Aboveworld the double standard applied in the Underground of males being able to sleep with as many women as they wanted, whereas it was frowned upon if done by females. The woman who employed male courtesans whispered of their exploits in darkened corridors and behind closed doors. That was not to say that woman did not enjoy courtesans as much as males, just that male courtesans steered clear of the husbands of their clients._

_ Sarah stilled violently as Carrick strode into the room and fell back into the couch pushed up against the wall. Colour flared up over her cheeks and she sought to turn away; there was no way that Carrick could not know what was going on. Unable to know what to do to escape the situation she turned to Zekial._

_ Zekial merely looked at her with his dark green eyes. "Don't stop now my dear," he said it in a low voice and the hard bulk inside her twitched as if to remind her it was there._

_ "B-but…" she hesitated in a stumbled whisper, and flushed a deeper red in mortification._

_ Zekial smoothed a gentle and firm hand over the flank of her thigh as he would to calm a flighty horse. "Don't feel ashamed Sarah. I assure you none of the pleasure has been taken away for me. Carrick is enjoying the show - see? He is fully aroused already."_

_ Sarah glanced at Carrick, unable to help herself, and saw what Zekial said was true. She looked away._

_ "No," Zekial said softly and turned her face back to the other man, "don't look away. I want you to watch him as we move together. A woman is most beautiful and desirable in the peak of her pleasure, the moment she climaxes. When she is caught in that exquisite whirlwind of pleasure and pain. A male's prowess is not truly judged by the amount of women he beds but by the amount of orgasms he can force from her body. Look into his eyes as you explode around me, aroused by the knowledge that while you experience the greatest gift life has to offer he is restricted to the sidelines." Zekial's voice softened to a low purr like a lazy male lion._

_***End flashback***_

Since that day in his office, the sexual exploits that Zekial had shown her increased in depravity, introducing her to the way pain could inflame the senses and increase pleasure, sex toys, the responsibilities of both mistress and slave in bondage… She never knew there were so many facets to ecstasy. But in the following two years Zekial taught her all of them.

Eventually it did not bother her if someone walked in on her with someone, even less if she walked in on someone else. In fact, she often found it exciting to take her lords' pleasurably in a place that was public - like out on a darkened balcony, knowing that in the room inside there was some formal dinner going on.

"Th- the High King requests your presence, my lord" the page stumbled.

"Fuck!" swore Zekial.

"That's what we're doing," Sarah replied breathlessly, delighting in the sudden increase in his pace. In seconds they both came. Sarah slumped upon the desk as Zekial straightened himself, pulling his clothes back on. "Tell the High King that I will be there within the hour."

"Yes, my lord," answered the young page and fled the room

Sarah rose from her position and rolled the muscles in her back to stretch. Looking around for her dress she found the ripped cloth in the corner of the room. Zekial snapped his fingers and she felt the air tingle with magic and found herself clothed again.

"Take the rest of the day and tonight off, you probably didn't get much sleep last night," Zekial said, "I should be back later and we can finish what we started."

"Yes my lord," she answered.

At the door he turned back to her, "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hear anything more about the Goblin King. Am I clear?"

Her teeth grinded and her lips pressed together just the slightest. "Crystal."

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Fifteen minutes after Zekial left, Sarah crept out of his keep, consciously recognizing the fact that she was sneaking out partly to undermine Zekial's authority. She never could decide which was more difficult - getting in or out of the place. The whole keep literally crawled with guards and hidden sentry. Zekial made sure he knew of everything that went on in his home, more so than in any other aspect of his life. However, Sarah was confident that even Zekial didn't know of her irregular trips into the city, after all she knew every inch of the keep and every person and where every person was every minute of the day. If anyone could get out of Zekial's keep unnoticed (or at least with a backup plan to explain her absence) it was she.

The plain brown cloak with the hood pulled down low allowed her to make the twenty-minute walk without notice. The further she walked into the inner city west side the more derelict the streets became. The buildings needed repairs to the point that it would have been more profitable to burn them down and rebuild. The pavement tapered off into dirt with the odd cracked cement block here and there. There were fewer people in houses and more out in the street. The smell slipped into stench; a combination of urine, alcohol, vomit and other generally unsanitary odours. There wasn't the boisterous chatter of the market place, or the peaceful quiet of normal residential areas but an unnatural murmur that spoke of secrets, theft, poverty and death. Sarah resisted the urge to wipe her hands on the cloak to get rid of the grime she could feel attaching itself to her. The first and only time she had come to this side of town with Zekial was for him to show her the difference between a courtesan and the whores that lined these streets.

"Hey honey!" a rough voiced called out to her, "why don't you come over here and give me a little bit."

Sarah ignored the call and walked on, forcing herself not to speed up.

Drunken laughter burst out. "Looks like she don't want none of you. Not that I blame her," another voice taunted and there was an answering _thunk_ of flesh hitting flesh.

"Yo honey. Get your arse back down here. I wanna talk to you."

Sarah snorted under her breath. Yeah… talk. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard footsteps following her.

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you," the voice said angrily.

The moment a beefy hand grabbed her slender arm and spun her around she used the momentum to jab the filthy man in the throat temporarily cutting off his air supply and then moved to knee him in the groin. He dropped to the ground gasping for air and in pain. Sarah said nothing but turned to continue her journey. Behind her the drunken laughter came again and male voices slurred out congratulations to her and jeers to their fallen comrade.

Rounding the next corner she jogged up the steps to a fallen building Sarah pushed back the dusty sheet that acted as a door. The instant the curtain swished back in place cutting out the sunlight Sarah was attacked by a flurry of small arms and legs.

"Hey!" Sarah said in mock protest as she half-heartedly tried to fend off the affection of the twins' hugs. Blond and blue eyed and all of six years old they looked like the angels they… weren't. One clung to each of her legs, wrapping arms and legs around her, effectively trapping her to the spot with their combined weight. It was possible to walk dragging them along the ground, but only just.

"Hey rascals." Sarah smiled and ruffled the fine hair on both their heads and they grinned up at her with innocent mischief. Sarah often thought that this was what Toby might look like at six years -Toby… her one regret in leaving the Aboveworld, which was, consequently, why she sought out the orphanage in the first place.

The dank place right in the middle of the slums also doubled as a place for struggling mothers with young children. They had precious little money and ending up being more a place of refuge than a place of material help. Clothing provided were hand-me-downs of the nth degree and most of the time the food handed around was collected from the rubbish out the back of restaurants and bars stolen by the children before others on the street could get to it. But there was plenty of comfort in the way of hugs and emotional help to go around. The children who lived in the orphanage also had a strong loyalty to each other, even though they tended to fight amongst themselves.

"Are you two going to let go?" she asked lightly

The two anti-angels shook their heads.

"You're not allowed to move."

"We won't let you."

"You have to stay here forever."

"Until you die."

"Yeah, forever and ever until you die."

Sarah chuckled. "Is that so? And you won't let go for anything?"

"Nup. For nothing."

"Not even chocolate."

"Or lollies."

"Or lollies and chocolate!"

"I see," Sarah said thoughtfully and looked up to see Susan, the woman in charge of the orphanage watching on, amused. She raised an eyebrow in a silent 'do you need help?' Sarah shook her head. She could deal with two little anti-angels. "Not even if I do this?" she said and leaned down to tickle one then the other blond boy. They squealed and laughed, the great breath stealing cackling robbing them of strength so that Sarah could easily slip free. She tickled them a good deal more so that they would be exhausted for a few minutes. She left them lying on the ground panting, unable to get up.

Grinning, Sarah hailed Susan. "Things seem to be going well today."

Susan poured Sarah a cup of tea in a chipped cup. "It's been a little quiet lately and none of the kids have acted up yet. It's the calm before the storm. By tonight the kids will be raising hell."

Sarah chuckled, "I'll be long gone before then."

"Honey, if I was in your place I wouldn't stick around either," Susan said, sipping at her own tea.

"Here," Sarah said and extracted a pouch of coins from her cloak. It wasn't gold, mainly bronze with a few silver coins thrown in for good measure, but having gold meant that you were liable to steal from.

Susan reluctantly took the money. "You know I hate when you do this…"

Sarah shrugged, "but you can't afford to reject it. Just get used to it Susan. I'll invest as much money as I like in the orphanage and no one is going to stop me."

Susan sighed and changed the subject "The annual summit is in the next two days and we're hoping the mayor will bring up the importance of orphanages in the west side. We might get some funding this year." There was a thread of hope in her voice.

Sarah knew the chances of that happening and they weren't likely. However, she was a working on a solution to the problem. It was one of the reasons why she had strove to become the best courtesan the underground had ever seen. All she needed now was to kick Kayla out from her position.

"I can't stay for long," Sarah confessed, "I'm not even meant to be out at the moment." She might be brazen enough to defy Zekial a little but she wasn't stupid.

"I really wish you would tell someone when you come here. What if something happened to you? Your parents would be so worried!" Susan reiterated her usual argument. Like the rest of the orphanage they believed Sarah to be the daughter of a wealthy family. Rich enough to be passing money out but not so high on the aristocracy scale that the family was well known. Sarah was content to let the misbelief continue.

Sarah stood up and stretched, easing sore muscles and fighting off fatigue. She stifled a yawn but didn't manage to escape the notice of Susan who spent every day watching after the sly and street-smart children of the slums.

"Go home and get some sleep, Sarah. You look like you're about to fall on your feet."

"Maybe your right" Sarah conceded.

"I know I'm right." Susan said in an authoritative voice.

Not about to argue Sarah make quick good-byes and headed back out into the street.

As she rounded the corner she saw beefy drunken guy and his friends still milling around on the street. 'Here was trouble' she thought as they recognized her and called out vulgarities in her direction. Beefy drunken guy stepped directly in her path bringing her to a halt. He gave her a slow once over and gave a sleazy grin as he once again looked at her face.

Sarah raised a non-concerned eyebrow, all traces of drowsiness gone, "Do you really want to be taken down again?" There was a slight hint of warning in her voice.

Somewhere in the alcohol laden brain the few brain cells that had thus far survived daily ethanol abuse sparked and struggled to work. A moment of sobriety flared in his eyes and he stepped out of her way, saving himself from grievous bodily harm.

Effort averted, Sarah headed back to the keep for some sleep.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	4. Chapter 3: The King

Chapter Three - The King

As dusk lay twilight across the land, a carriage painted in silver, black and green - the royal Labyrinthine colours - streaked along the road towards the High King's castle. Two multi-coloured goblins sat up top driving the dark horses fast, two orc warriors wrapped in dark cloaks clung to the back and inside sat two men.

Jareth tapped a riding crop against his leg in boredom, only half listening to his prime advisor, Lord Paul Fall (a human whose parents had a thing for rhyming) rattling off the itinerary for the next week while at the summit. If Jareth had had it his way he would have just turned up for as long as it took to say his part to the gathered assembly, then leave. Unfortunately politics were not quite that quick. He needed information, allies and plans - all which took up copious amounts of time. Jareth sighed into the night. It was his own fault for leaving the situation as long as he had. If he had taken the time to come at least annually to the High Court he might not have needed to take so much time out now to get things done. But he had avoided court like the plague. It always came down to his intense dislike of the High Court and everything that went on in it.

"Just focus on the courtesans Jareth," Paul said knowing his friend's thoughts.

That snapped Jareth out of it. "What?"

Paul gave a grin. "The courtesans. Think on them rather than the politics. Tell me, how long has it been since you bedded a woman?"

"None of your damn business," Jareth said and looked out the window again.

Paul laughed. "I noticed Janna leaving your room the night before we left on this hellish journey. Actually I think stumbled might have been the right word from the way she walked. I hear there is a new courtesan in the court, they say she's the best the Underground has ever seen… or is that bedded?"

Jareth's lips twitch in a smile.

"They say she leaves a man senseless… beyond satisfied yet yearning for more," Paul said, his eyes glazing over as if imaging such a woman.

"_They_ say a lot" Jareth sneered, "and _she_ sounds like a woman who any man should stay away from." he added warningly.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You're not meant to stay away from courtesans. They're there for pleasure."

"And for taking your money."

"Cynical bastard."

"Have some respect!" Jareth bit off but smirked as he turned back to watch the passing scenery.

Paul made a rude sound, not in the least bit intimidated, and went back to his papers. "We're going to have opposition from the trolls. The power hungry bastards will go after anything that will extend their dominion and stop anyone from getting something they can't have. We're going to have to strengthen our alliance with the Fairy Lord-"

"Don't mince words," Jareth cut him off sharply, "Raffe hates my existence ever since I started killing off his damn biting fairies that trespassed on my land-"

"You did tell him to get rid of them beforehand." Paul pointed out, "and they were killing off the rare vegetation on the outer walls."

"-And Nagid knows of the Labyrinth's secret, even if he hasn't shared his knowledge with the rest of the Trollic council, which is more than likely," Jareth continued ignoring the interruption. "Besides, goblins and trolls are natural enemies. With my luck, he and the Fairy Lord will band together in their animosity of me."

"Ever heard of jinxing the situation?" Paul mocked. "You need the Fairy Lord's support. You need anyone's support you can get. For once you'll have to swallow that fae pride and crawl for help if you need to."

"Don't push your luck," Jareth muttered.

Paul grinned. "I'm hoping that if I give you an extreme you'll meet me halfway. You know, reach for the moon and if you fall short at least you'll land on a star."

"Like I said, don't push your luck."

Paul chuckled. Jareth would do what was necessary. That was the problem with his king, what he said and what he meant were usually two very different things. It was either that or what he said had more than one meaning. Paul wasn't sure which signaled the more dangerous situation - after all Jareth wasn't a fae to cross. Paul's grin widened, hell there were even times when Jareth didn't need to be provoked to mess with someone's head he just did it for the fun of it. It _amused_ him. It amused Paul too as long as he wasn't on the receiving end.

"There's no reason why the Elf King won't align himself with us, unless that damn priest of his has been screwing with his head."

"Luc isn't a fool and the Elven Queen has been working to get rid of the priest."

"The Elvin Queen is not attending the summit," Paul pointed out, "His Worship has free reign and is still prime advisor to the king."

"Nonetheless Luc will side with me."

There was a moment of silence before Paul let out a hiss. "He knows!"

Jareth nodded. "Not all of it, but enough to know that what I do with the Labyrinth is in the best interest of all."

"No one knows all of it besides you or myself." Paul sighed, "Not even the High King himself."

"And the High Duke."

Paul whipped his head up at that. "Please tell me you're not talking about _him_."

"There are only four High Dukes" Jareth smirked, "which one do you think I meant?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair, making the brown ends stick up. "I knew you dealt a contract with him to use the gateway to the Aboveground, I was there for it, but I didn't know you'd told him everything."

"I didn't."

"Then how-?"

"You're talking about the former High King's assassin. There is not a secret in the Underground he does not know," Jareth pointed out without any infliction in his voice. "I believe that he has known about the Labyrinth's secret for almost as long as I have."

Paul bit a few choice words in another language.

Jareth smirked again at Paul's reaction. "Besides, do you think that the Master of the Laninal Mountains would allow access to his gateway without knowing everything involved?"

"I suppose not," Paul grumbled.

The carriage pulled over the final hill and dipped into the valley where the High King's palace stood poised in all its glory, shining and shimmering like the waxing moon in the darkening sky. Jareth preferred to liken it a white flame drawing in greedy, power hungry moths. He should know, he was one at one time. And now he was back. Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples knowing this was the last chance he could show even a little bit of weakness. Soon enough this headache would be the least of his worries. Best scenario: he would win independence for the labyrinth and carry out his plans. Worst scenario: the whole of the Underground would be destroyed. Literally. The probability of the first occurring was so small that he doubted it could be calculated. The probability of the latter happening was so large that it was scary. Down right deadly.

The carriage sped into the courtyard of the palace under the cover of night. Waiting for them were only two stable boys to see the horses and a man half hidden by the shadows. Jareth consciously recognized that the man revealed himself only for their benefit when he could so easily have not shown himself as all.

Jareth stepped out of the carriage as Zekial moved out of the shadows and gave him a sweeping bow. "Welcome back to the High court, your highness."

"Lord Zekial." Jareth nodded in acknowledgement. Paul jumped out of the carriage behind him and Jareth could feel him observing the legendary High Duke. "I trust our rooms are ready?" he inquired strongly resisting the urge to smirk at treating the Master of the Laninal Mountains like a common servant.

Zekial's eyes sparkled with amusement rather than darkening with anger or warning and a low chuckle matched his mirth. "I had forgotten how entertaining it is when the Goblin King attends the High Court. You absence has made it hard to keep court exciting. For many years there has been no real questioning of our laws, no great unveiling of plot between politicians and especially no public cat fights between aristocratic ladies fighting for a place in your bed."

Jareth allowed himself to smirk at that particular memory. As he recalled he had been able to satisfy both ladies that night after Zekial had deliberately stirred them up to pay him back for letting slip to the High Queen that Zekial desired her. The High Queen had been waiting not so seductively in his bed. Zekial had a lot of explaining to do that night. But that was only because Zekial had deliberated left deadly cobras in his room. Fae being naturally immortal, Jareth had survived but that hadn't meant that it didn't hurt like all of Hades. Neither Jareth nor Zekial could remember if all this began when Zekial managed to push Jareth into the ladies quarters, which was highly frowned upon; or when Jareth let the ladies catch Zekial swimming naked in the lake before he had a chance to develop physically when they were both twelve. Of course two years later such things were much sought after rather than avoided.

"This is my prime advisor," Jareth introduced Paul, "he's privy to all matters concerning the kingdom." he explained sending a covert message to the High Duke which was received. So Zekial did know the Labyrinth's secret. "But he is not here for your private amusement." A not so subtle warning.

Zekial's gaze flickered to the human and summed him up in seconds. "I would never dream of doing such a thing, your highness," he replied mockingly but Jareth was sure that he would leave Paul alone. He waited for the stable boys to finish with the horses and lead them away before speaking again. "You're request for independence will not go smoothly."

"I know." It was no surprise to Jareth that Zekial knew the summit's agenda.

"I will pave the way as much as possible."

"I know." Jareth said much more softly. Jareth suddenly rolled his muscles to try and stretch some of the tension out. "Mayhap you're right Paul."

Paul raised an eyebrow in question.

"I need to take a woman to bed. I haven't sampled the pleasures of the High Court for many years."

"About damn time you rectified that then!" Paul stated, "especially since this may be the last time you get to do so if all goes to plan." Obviously it was ok to discuss all plans in front of the High Duke because the bastard seemed to know everything anyway. Paul wasn't too sure if he wanted to name Lord Zekial on their team though. The fae couldn't be trusted as far as he was concerned but he would talk about it with Jareth later.

"If I may your majesty?" Lord Zekial said smoothly, "tomorrow night is a party in which many courtesans will be attending." He paused before adding the taunt "if you can wait that long of course."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "I'll be there." He spun on his heel to stalk into the castle. A smirk twitched as his lips. Courtesans. Maybe everything at the High Court wasn't to be despised after all.

"Suppose you're heading back for the night then," Paul said to Lord Zekial as he supervised the goblins struggle with the luggage.

Zekial passed a secretive look at Jareth's back knowing the Labyrinthine King was still in fae hearing distance. "I have a date with one of my courtesans."

Paul laughed. "Damn I wish I had you're job."

Zekial turned the full force of his dark gaze on Paul suddenly making him feel like the prey of a black panther. "I appreciate those who are willing to betray the trust of others."

Paul gave him a steady look back. The lord may be joking but he was also making a serious offer. "You and _my king_ make a great pair. You're both bastards."

Zekial looked away as if suddenly bored. "Pity."

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah soaked in the massive bath after midnight, giving her poor tired muscles burning luxury after six hours with Zekial in his bed. The fae was utterly merciless. Sarah winced as she stretched out to grab the rose-scented soap through the steam rising up from the hot liquid. The herbs in the water - rosemary for soothing and dispelling tiredness, juniper for restoring and reviving - were starting to kick in and take out the aching pain and stopping her from falling asleep in the bath. Her lifestyle left her considerably nocturnal and if she slept too much now she wouldn't sleep come daylight and feel too tired for the ball the following night. Nonetheless she found herself dropping her head back onto the bath pillow behind her and closing her eyes.

A knock on the door had her opening one eye in annoyance. She sighed and called for the person to enter. Carrick came into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bath trailing his fingers in the water. "How are you doing?"

"If you're looking for a quick romp I'm afraid I'd have to pass it up," Sarah replied with a groan.

Carrick laughed, flashing white teeth. Sex between Zekial's courtesans was neither encouraged nor discouraged, and they were taught that intercourse was about pleasure not just a job. However, Carrick and Sarah had never had a sexual relationship between them preferring just friendship. That wasn't to say that they hadn't seen the other naked and having sex with others - hazards of the job. "Zekial thought that if you were up to it we'd go on a reconnaissance mission.

"If you can wait a couple of hours I might be able to move," Sarah complained, then groaned in pleasure as Carrick began to massage her shoulders in strong rhythmic strokes. Sarah dropped her head forwards so that he could work on her neck.

"You're very tense Sarah," Carrick softly admonished, "what is troubling you?"

"The past has come back to haunt me," she muttered.

"Ah…" Carrick replied understanding and moved to run his thumbs between the muscles in her lower back "from before your days as a courtesan." He didn't need Sarah's droopy nod to confirm it. "You must not let it affect you. You have to pretend that you did not live before you became a courtesan; you must forget all that it contained. Believe that you were born fully grown into the life you now lead."

"You sound like Zekial," Sarah grumbled.

Carrick chuckled, a sound deliciously like Zekial's spine-thrilling laugh. "He gives good advice for retaining your sanity." He used the heel of his hands to smooth out the skin on her back. "Come on the mission with me, it'll loosen you up and get rid of the tension."

Sarah sighed. "I need to eat first."

"Of course," Carrick replied. He pulled the velvet cord for the maid before snagging a massive dark blue towel from the heating rack. Sarah stepped out of the bath and let Carrick rub her dry, making her skin tingle pink. He slipped a robe over her shoulders just as the knock came from the maid and he ordered a hot meal. While they waited for the food Carrick brushed out Sarah's long hair and didn't wake her for an hour when she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Near Misses and Close Shaves

Chapter 4 - Near Misses and Close Shaves.

Sarah landed quietly on the balcony in a crouch and then slipped into the dark room. Carrick swung onto the balcony a second later and waited in the shadows until a signal from Sarah told him that she had cleared the room. Her short nap, however unwanted, had been beneficial and she was on high alert for anything. That didn't mean that she hadn't given Carrick a good couple of minutes complaining about it.

The library of the High Palace was located in the west wing next to a section of guest sleeping quarters, and was part of one of the outcropping pieces of the entire building that made the castle look like an opening flower. Consequently, getting in unnoticed required scaling the outer walls to the sleeping quarters, then jumping from balcony to balcony until reaching the great balconies which surrounding the library. Also, because of the sheer ivory of the castle itself, dark clothing showed up against the walls no matter how dark the night was. So over the top of the dark clothes they wore Sarah and Carrick also wore a thin covering of a whitish, light grey material that blended into the shadows of the castle.

The reason why they were creeping into the Great Library in the dead of the night rather than walking in during the day was because the library contained several vaults of classified information, some of which only the High King was allowed to view. Anyone who entered those vaults were guarded, their names recorded and what they read was put down on paper. Too much of a trail for people who wanted to find something without anyone knowing.

Once Carrick and Sarah both stood just inside the balcony of the library they stripped off the light clothing to reveal the darker underneath. The scrunched the thin material into tight balls and shoved them into the small crack between one massive bookshelf and the wall.

The night guard of the library consisted of three persons walking up and down the isles in no particular pattern. Thus, what was required to get to the vaults was an unpredictable game of cat and mouse. Half an hour it took for Sarah and Carrick to get from the balconies, up one of the staircases and to the wall containing the vaults. Carrick being part elf and being blessed with their fantastic hearing pressed his head up against one of the great doors and slowly turned the wheel back and forth to unlock the door. Sarah kept a lookout, her heart pounding with the thought that one of the guards might suddenly step out of the shadows and see them. Things could get ugly then. Neither Sarah nor Carrick could risk being known and besides running they didn't have much choice but to permanently remove the threat. In this, Sarah was glad that Carrick was with her; she had never killed someone up close and personal before.

There was an ominous click, the vault unlocking rather loud in the nearly empty room. Sarah and Carrick held still for a moment listening out for the sound of a guard. There was none so they slowly threw a green powder over the door to temporarily dismantle any protection or warning spells, and eased opened the door, wonderfully oiled so it made no sound, and Sarah slipped inside the crack. Carrick stayed in the opening to keep watch.

Sarah scrambled to find the parchment she wanted. The vaults were organised into the era and year in which it was recorded and then sorted categorically, and finally numbered. Zekial had given them the number code for the scroll he wanted to Carrick and Carrick smirked when Sarah actually had to jump to reach the needed scroll. Some things about their sort of work just couldn't be dignified.

Sarah unrolled the scroll and mumbled under her breath, "Elvish! Who writes in Elvish anymore?" Carrick chuckled quietly; indeed it had been over fifty thousand years since even the elves used their ancient language. Nowadays everyone used the common trade language and perhaps only the Elvin priests knew the language, but anyone worth their salt could recognise it, much like recognising Japanese characters from English letters - it was an elegant and graceful language. Sarah pulled out the paper and pencil held tight in the waistband of her pants against her skin. It took her a good twenty minutes to copy down the short paragraphs, carefully drawing each character as she had no idea what it was saying. She wished Zekial good luck in trying to decipher it. Knowing him he probably already had some Elvin priest already blackmailed into translating it.

The copy done and tightly tucked away against the small of her back they slipped out of the vault, closed the door, threw a blue powder over the door to reactivate the spells and slipped back into the darkness.

Safety back in the balcony and in their lighter clothes, the moment Sarah and Carrick looked over their original path over the bedroom balconies they turned to each other in mock horror. One of the balconies spilled over with light and in the soft glow two lovers were making the most of the night sky. What fools were up this late at night!

Carrick leaned over to Sarah and whispered in her ear, "His technique is rather impressive, well timed with even depth. The climax should be well built and powerful. Though at the moment he concentrates too much on his own release rather than using the rest of his body to ensure her climax is as powerful as possible which will in turn ensure his own ultimate pleasure."

"She obviously hasn't done this before," Sarah murmured back, "bending over the railing that way will leave her hips bruised tomorrow and I'm not talking about his hand marks. You have to let your stomach cushion against the railing and not let him push you up."

Sarah and Carrick suddenly looked and each other and laughed. Two cynical courtesans, they were! The two on the balcony were obviously in love, they remained entangled with each other, trading slow kisses and tender caresses - most of all a indescribable glow came from both of them that only powerful feelings could bring on.

They decided on a new path across the balconies, above where the lovers were, and started to climb. They decided to climb three more stories above where the lovers still stood admiring the scenery so the wouldn't be detected. Unfortunately one of the balconies had a few stones loose and when Sarah went to jump she slipped on the loose stones sending them tumbling to the ground below. Sarah fell sliding stifling a scream. For an instance she tumbled helplessly towards the darkness and death but she regained her senses and twisted her body so that she could grab onto the balcony the next floor down. Stones rattled along the side of the building making a noise and the lovers turned towards the sound. Sarah made a quick decision and decided that it was better to fall to the balcony below her than try to climb up the one she was hanging off. She let go and fell to a crouch

"I didn't know angels dropped onto balconies," a voice said from the darkness of the room inside.

Sarah froze and stared blindly at the hidden person. Oh crap. Why were there so many idiots up late tonight? She spun around to run.

"No" the male voice said calmly and caught her arm before she could jump the balcony, "don't go."

Sarah stared down at the strong hand that held her, his hold gentle but unwavering. She didn't know he had been so close to get to her so quickly! "I'm sorry, my lord" she said quickly, ducking her head, hoping the darkness would hide her, "this is not a thing I normally do."

"Perhaps" the voice drawled, "and perhaps you were leaving your lover before the dawn comes. I assume it was your screams of satisfaction that I heard a moment ago. Are you trying to sneak back to your room?"

Sarah looked up at the male with soft brown eyes and matching brown hair. Maybe she could use the lovers to her advantage - after all if he was staying in these quarters then he would most likely attend the ball the next night and could quite easily recognise her. She might get away with this after all. She relaxed her tense stand she had unconsciously taken when he had gripped her arm. "You are right of course. But he wasn't exactly my lover, he was my client" she stated bluntly.

A twinkle came into the brown eyes. "A courtesan" he murmured thoughtfully, "and I suppose your… client's spouse wouldn't be too happy at finding the two of you together?"

"They never do" Sarah agreed, relaxing into the role.

"Come inside" the man offered, "the wind is getting up and some wine might help to warm you."

"Thankyou" Sarah replied gracefully.

Inside, the man lit a match and put it to the lamp dispelling some of the darkness and revealing them too each other. He was human and rather handsome. He poured them both wine and they sat in the lamplight. At the inquiring look he gave her clothes she shrugged, "hazard of the job."

He nodded. "Might I have the name of a woman who drops in on my balcony?" he requested.

"Only if I can have yours first" she replied.

"Paul" he answered, "Paul Fall." At Sarah's raised eyebrow he sighed and explained, "my parents had a thing for rhyming."

"Apparently" Sarah said and sipped her wine with a smile. She wondered where Carrick was. "I am Sarah."

"Sarah?" he said surprised, "_the_ Lady Sarah?"

She nodded. Who was this guy? She had heard the name somewhere… but where? "You seem to know what I do for a living, my lord, but I am in the dark as to your occupation" she prodded.

"Just Paul thanks. I am the Labyrinth King's first advisor. We're here for the summit." He grinned which made him look cute, "why else would anyone be here?" he joked lightly.

The Labyrinthine King! The Goblin King! Jareth! The name hit her like the trunk of a tree. And if Paul was his advisor that meant… that meant Jareth was in the next room. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Sarah desperately tried not to show her shock and took a large sip of the wine hoping the alcohol would put colour back into her cheeks which she was sure had gone quite white with the rest of her face. She forced a small laugh. "The summit is the main event of the year," she said.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night Lady Sarah?" Paul asked, "I hope I am not keeping you from another appointment. I wouldn't mind paying someone of your beauty" he murmured to her. At any other time Sarah would have taken him up on it, if only to him screw him to the point where he forgot how she came to be there in the first place, and slip out unnoticed afterwards. But with the Goblin King next door she wasn't about to touch him with a ten-foot pole.

Backing towards the door leading out to the corridor beyond she made her excuses. "Actually I do have another appointment. In fact, "she managed a bashful look, "I'm actually in the middle of one. He's probably wondering the corridors looking for me at the moment. You see, he was pretty drunk and about to pass out, and this other opportunity came along, and well…"

"You didn't want to pass up the opportunity" Paul finished.

Sarah nodded dispite the fact that the man didn't seem all that convinced. Besides, it was bad form for a courtesan to leave an assignment and attend to another man in the middle of it. Nonetheless she opened the door. Luck, thankfully, was on her side. Carrick was stumbling along the corridor, staggering about. "Woman" he slurred, pretending drunkenness, "come to bed. I want a good fuck." He must have overhead the conversation Sarah had with Paul.

"The client?" Paul asked dryly from the darkness of his room.

Sarah moved away from him and towards Carrick, slipping an arm under him to support his drunken stupor. Carrick played his role to the hilt, fumbling at her body. "One of the perks of the job I'm afraid. He must have heard me in here. Are you going to the ball tomorrow? Perhaps I will see you there?" she offered hoping to distract him from their feeble explanation to cover her getting out of the room.

"I will be. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow."

Like hell! "It would be a pleasure" Sarah said with a smile and dragged Carrick out into the hallway. Safely out of sight, Carrick and Sarah looked at each other, before both broke out laughing. They shook their heads at each other and headed back home to sleep and get ready for the coming ball. That had been a close call!

It was the moment they met with Zekial that they realised their mistake. Sarah went to pull out the copy and her eyes widened. She searched all over herself but could not find the copy. "I don't understand…"

"Indeed" Zekial drawled. But he wasn't one to dwell on past mistakes; rather he looked at a way to fix them. Mistakes happened… it didn't mean he had to like them. "Where could you have dropped it?"

Sarah thought frantically for a minute. She had never made such a monumental mistake before! "It must have been when… when I dropped into Paul's room."

Carrick nodded, "it was the only time you were out of my sight, otherwise I would have seen it fall from you."

"Very well, I suggest Sarah that you retrieve the copy" Zekial ordered. "You are both dismissed."

Sarah almost blanched. First she would have to sneak back into the room, the one that was right next to the Goblin King's. If that search failed then she would have to get close to Paul and there was no way that she could avoid Jareth then…

Carrick and Sarah turned to leave when Zekial called to her for a moment, "Sarah, after the ball tonight you will be put back on full training."

"Of course, my lord" Sarah answered giving a slight curtsy. Crap, crap, crap! Full training meant less time spent on other things, sore muscles and very little sleeping. She would be expected to keep up all her current duties as well as the extra training. Well, it was the least she expected for her mistake.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	6. Chapter 5: King meets Courtesan

Chapter 5 - King meets Courtesan.

Late sunset the next day left a pink strip on the horizon below clouds of blue and a sky of pale yellow. The fairy lights leading up to the palace at the party shone sharp and bright in the fading light. Jovial music from lutes and harps were the perfect compliment for the evening stars. Later, the sounds would change from strings to bolder instruments such as the piano. Only when the party heated up, when the drink had been flowing and reserve gestures had been left behind would the music change to a seductive tribal drum cascade to match the orgies that were bound to end the night.

Already a little tired from the three hours of training (Zekial being the sadistic bastard that he was decided to start her training before the ball rather than after it - no time like the present he had said. _Yeah right_!) She had had to do before coming to the ball; Sarah had downed three cups of dark coffee to bring the colour and zest back into her, and planned on consuming more during the night to keep her going. Though Carrick had sent her a pitiful look at her predicament he had known better than to offer a narcotic stimuli. Though Zekial didn't punish the use of drugs he didn't condone it. Being immortal meant that the long and short term effects of drugs didn't occur, however the incredible healing that pushed the side effects away also pushed the drug through the body faster and the cravings came harder and faster. While it was difficult to become addicted, once one was it was more difficult to come clean than any mortal could hope to experience. Caffeine was the only drug that Sarah wanted in her system.

Tonight she wore a dark golden dress with black stitching which complimented her pale skin and brought out just how dark her hair was. Dark eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow had given her a slightly smoky eyed look; just enough to look sexy but not too much that it was black in comparison to the dress and looked like someone had given her a black eye. Matching black and gold slippers were slid over her feet and if she spun fast enough the skirt flared up to show the dark underside and smooth bare legs. Her hair was down but pulled back at the sides with black and gold ribbons intricately entwined in the length.

With the summit only three days away nearly everyone who was attending was there at the ball. The days surrounding the summit were just as, if not more, important that the summit itself as they defined what alliances were being formed and broken. Sarah was thankful that all she had to do tonight was play the part of courtesan, nonetheless a small knife was tucked away high on her thigh that she could easily remove without notice when the time came.

A familiar mocking chuckle joined a small rumble of laughter from a group and the fine hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stood on end and a shiver went down her spine. She turned around and saw Jareth and could not suppress a gasp.

_'Dear lords'_ she gasped to herself for she could now see what her younger innocent self had been unable to recognise, what the growing woman had only but sensed. When she traversed his labyrinth the Goblin King had been a powerful presence at once both frightening and courteous, both gentleman and devil.

Now… now she took note of the incredible physic, the muscles flowing into one another, fluidly moving and flexing in oiled refinement of his arms and legs which clothing could not help to hide. The platinum hair with golden streaks that caught in the light and transfixed the eye. His two coloured eyes that promised intense lovemaking without emotional attachment, pain as important as pleasure. Dark desires teased in with mischievousness and unpredictability.

The only man who could possible measure up to him would be Zekial. Would that the two of them be standing side by side - one light, one dark, the two of them holding all possible sexual knowledge between them with the advantage of fae sensuality. It was enough to make any woman drop to her knees and give thanks for living and being born female.

Sarah mentally gave herself a firm shake. She could not allow his physical attractions detract her from anything. Yet, in a position where she was told and taught that appearances were everything it was difficult to ignore it… him.

"Isn't he the finest specimen of male you have ever seen?" Kayla purred as she came up beside Sarah. "Imagine the money he could throw away. What he could do in bed." Sarah wasn't sure which greed Kayla was intent on satisfying more. "It's said that the Labyrinthine King has never had to pay for his pleasures," Kayla continued, "do you think perhaps that I might change his mind?" She looked over at Sarah and raised a finely shaped eyebrow, "Or do you intend to try after him first, considering your… history…" she drawled

It was not a celebrated fact that Sarah had run the Labyrinth and completed it, in fact few people knew. The Goblin King's antics in his own realm were rarely talked of as he protected his privacy zealously. But those that did know thought it was just one more attractive characteristic of the grand courtesan Lady Sarah. Only Kayla would use the opportunity to try and seek out a weakness. "He is well-built" Sarah admitted and Kayla snorted at the poor adjective, "and no doubt the legends of him in bed are well founded, but I would hardly waste my time chasing after him if he does not bed courtesans."

"Oh, I never said he had never bedded courtesans" Kayla gave a tinkling laugh, "only that he had never had to pay for his pleasures."

Sarah could believe that. "Either way" she replied, "I do not care for him one way or the other."

"Care for him?" Kayla gave her a sly look, "Who said anything about caring? I only thought that perhaps your past encounter with him may make him more amendable to paying you as well as taking you to bed."

"Not likely" Sarah muttered more to herself than Kayla. She hardly thought her victory over the Goblin King would make him amendable to anything concerning her. "Oh, and Kayla" Sarah finally decided to get away from the other courtesan, "don't think. It doesn't suit you." With that parting shot Sarah made her way through the crowds to the food tables. What she needed was a good gulp of wine. She heard Jareth's laugh again and gritted her teeth.

After skirting around a few invitations for conversation and blocking off a few not so tactful advances Sarah finally made her way to the wine. Just as she was about to pick a glass someone passed her one already filled with the red liquid. She looked up, smiled and took the glass. "Thankyou, my lord" she said and inclined her head.

"I thought we got passed titles last night" Paul said and poured a glass of wine for himself.

"So we did" Sarah rejoined, "to what shall we drink to Paul?" Sarah had yet to search his room for the mission scroll, but if her bad luck on this continued she would have to get close to him to get it back if he had secreted it away somewhere. Goblin King or not. Tonight she hoped to seek out his room while he was still occupied at the ball.

He looked down at him glass and swirled the liquid around. "May there always be wine when we meet," he said.

"Indeed" Sarah tapped her glass against his and sipped at her drink. "I see your king is making friends" she indicated the group which she had neared, "it is not a setting I particularly pictured him in. His solidarity from the High Court has made him somewhat of an… outcast."

Paul smiled that boyish grin again, his brown eyes sparkling. "No, it's not exactly his scene but one cannot deny that he has a charm all his own. He may have been away from the court for a long time but he has lost none of his skills."

_A charm of his own._ Sarah looked at the Goblin King. That was one way of putting it. Jareth suddenly looked up and scanned the crowd and as soon as he saw Paul he saw Sarah. Those duel-coloured eyes pinned her to the spot and held her there. Without looking away he excused himself from the people he was talking to and made his way across the room. Sarah couldn't move for the life of her.

The chatter in the room dimmed to Sarah's ears as Jareth walked up to her. His appeal was even more potent up close, the smell of him, the intensity of his eyes, the sheer presence of him in her personal space. "Jareth" she greeted more calmly than she felt. For three years she had alternatively obsessed over and obliterated from her mind this very scene where Jareth would learn of her being in the Underground. When he would find out when she was a courtesan. "Your highness, how pleasant to see you here."

"Sarah" Jareth returned through closed teeth. "What are you doing here?"

His voice. Dear lords, how had she forgotten his voice? - That smooth English accent that rolled warmly over the skin, seeping through the flesh to heat the blood… Sarah forcibly put a barrier up around the insane reactions her body was giving off in response to Jareth. It could only be from years of indulging in sensual pleasure that she was having such a response and Jareth. Between his looks and fae sensuality, he was sensual pleasure personified. It was only natural that she be attracted to him. She sipped her wine; "I attend many of the festivities that the High Court put on, my lord"

Jareth eyes darkened, as he didn't get the straight answer he wanted and Sarah stopped the shiver that started at the bottom of her spine. Was everything about the man fascinating to her? Would his eyes darken in the same way in the throes of pleasure…? Damn it! She had to stop these thoughts! She was a courtesan not a sex crazed maniac! '_There is a difference'_ she replied bitterly to that annoying little mocking voice inside her head.

"Must you always waste my time?" Jareth said smoothly, with an arrogance in his voice that made one feel low and irrelevant - indeed as if one was a waste of one's time. The voice of a smug king.

'_Ouch_', Sarah flinched internally but kept her feelings to herself. She had heard worse. Then why did his words get under her usually thick skin? Well she could bite back with the best of them! "You approached me, my lord." That said enough on its own. "But if you so wish I will withdraw from your presence." Sarah bit back a smile - Jareth wouldn't want to let her go until he had found the answers he sought. Not that she was about to tell him anything!

Paul looked back and forth between his king and the courtesan, and a light of dawning realization and then amusement passed through his brown eyes. He knew he came to the ball for some reason, he just hadn't expected the entertainment to be so… entertaining. Or that it would be so personal. A mischievous demon in him decided to push things to the next level. "Your highness" Paul said officially to Jareth and his king flashed warning eyes at him which he completely ignored. If he played this right Jareth would be so busy dealing with his own thoughts that he would never get around to reprimanding Paul. "May I formally introduce Lady Sarah-"

"I already know-"Jareth began.

"-the most renowned courtesan in the Underground."

Two pairs of eyes fixed on him. A duel coloured stare that was unusually emotionally open and a dark feminine look that shot equally dark looks of betrayal. _Hell hath no fury…_ Lady Sarah was no fool, Paul knew, but according to his plan they would be too busy with each other to exact revenge on him. Paul gave a mental, gleeful rub of his hands.

"Courtesan" Jareth replied slowly, having regained his composure the split-second he had lost it. He looked Sarah over from head to toe as if her clothes would reveal her vocation. Sarah lifted her chin in a proud gesture that dared him to comment - at no time was Sarah ashamed of what she had become, not even Jareth could change that.

Jareth suddenly hissed something under his breath that neither Paul nor Sarah caught, and Sarah gave a surprised gasp as Jareth grabbed her arm and hauled her across the ballroom, past the watching crowds, and into the corridors beyond. Sarah, stunned, could only stumble after him in his wake. The talking in the room quietened for a moment but returned to status quo after a moment more. Stranger things had happened than a king dragging a woman from the room be she courtesan or otherwise.

Paul looked after them with an almost child-like look of disappointment in his eyes. Feeling a prickle of awareness from behind him he turned to see the High Duke, Lord Zekial watching him. The mischievous devil still in him, Paul raised his glass of wine in recognition. Zekial gave a smirk that was a shade too dark to be friendly and turned back to his companions.

As soon as Jareth had pulled her into a random empty room Sarah wrenched herself away from his grip, rubbing her arm where she was sure bruises would form. "Have fun?" she snapped at him.

"Don't defy me now" Jareth bit out just as coldly, "what in all of the Underground are you playing at being a whore in the High Court. Do you realise the danger you've put yourself in, little girl?"

"A courtesan, Jareth, not a common whore" she said to him with a composition taught, "and I am certainly not playing. I am one of the most highly prized courtesans trained personally by Lord Zekial himself" she declared.

"Zekial!" the ice in his eyes sizzled away in the face of red-hot rage and Sarah actually took a step back. Always, _always_, Jareth had been composed, barely having to raise his voice, the tone alone carrying authority to be obeyed - or the seductive quality to entice. But the way he roared that one name, suddenly, surprisingly, hatefully, Sarah suddenly saw a whole new dimension to Jareth. It was raw and primal, lacking any distinction between right and wrong, good and bad. But just like any of his mercurial moods it went as quickly as it came as if it had never been. "Tell me everything. Tell me how you came to the Underground, how you came to be a courtesan…. One of Zekial's courtesans" he said calmly if coldly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Sarah turned to leave the room but Jareth planted himself between her and the door making it clear that he was not above using physical force.

"Don't make this hard on yourself Sarah. I can make life very difficult for you. Zekial's courtesan or not" Jareth threatened.

And he could too, Sarah could see that. She decided it wasn't worth the trouble over it - after all what was quick background story? She shrugged as if it was of no consequence and briefly outlined how Zekial had approached her and what he had offered her, leaving out the whole spy quarter of the deal.

"Why Sarah? Why choose this life?" his question didn't plead but commanded an answer. Kings couldn't afford to plead… to show weakness.

"I was dying in my world Jareth, your world spoiled me for anything so… mortal. Later I discovered being in close proximity with fae awakens and heightens the sexual needs of an individual. It was why Zekial's proposition was so enticing, where before the Labyrinth I would have thrown his offer back in his face."

Jareth frowned, "but I never was close enough to you for a long enough time to-"

"The peach dream Jareth" Sarah reminded him softly.

He shook his head; "it was just a dream."

"But it was still your essence in the dream, your fae spirit dancing with me. That was enough."

Jareth looked stunned for a moment. "If I had known that would be all it took I would never have placed you in such a position." It was the closest Jareth would come to an apology.

"What's done is done," she said giving a half smile. "Besides, I'm glad you did. I'm happier here than I could have ever been Aboveground." It was the closest Sarah would come to accepting his apology

Jareth sat down on one of the chairs and swung his leg insolently over the side and rested his arm against his bent knee. "Not only a courtesan but one of Zekial's" he murmured more to himself than to Sarah.

It was then that Sarah finally took stock of what sort of room they had entered into. It was one of the smaller, more intimate lounge rooms. As the night was getting on, any number of people engaging in sexual exploits would soon occupy it. Sarah suddenly felt caged with only Jareth in the room. "Well," she said regaining his attention, "it was nice to see you again, my lord. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." She inclined her head and once again turned to leave.

"Going so soon Sarah?" Jareth mocked making her feel as if she was running away instead of leaving amicably. "Aren't you going to try and sell your wares? I would think that Zekial had taught you to take any opportunity available to you?"

"Why is it that my greatest crime to you isn't that I'm a courtesan, but Zekial's courtesan?" Sarah asked shrewdly. There was a reason why she was such a good courtesan and spy. Jareth eyes turned to ice and Sarah decided to push him just that little bit more, "besides, I heard that the Goblin King never had to pay for his pleasure. Have you been away from the court that long that it has changed? Don't tell me the great Jareth has lost his charm?"

"You go too far Sarah" he warned quietly his eyes narrow slits.

Sarah forced a laugh. "The old double standard Jareth? You can insult my libido but I can't insult yours. Males always were the weaker sex" she sneered and decided to end this little interlude. "Look, I'll do my job and you can do yours and we'll stay out of each others way. Agreed?"

Jareth stared at her for long seconds and then nodded. "Agreed."

As Sarah joined the masses again she knew two things. The first, she harboured no resentment towards Jareth for the whole Labyrinth fiasco. The second, she had to stay away from him - if nothing else, he was an assault on her senses that she couldn't control and most definitely couldn't afford.


	7. Chapter 6: Rub a dub dub

Chapter 6 - Rub-a-dub-dub…

Jareth sat staring at the wall in the room after Sarah left. Sarah, _Sarah Williams_, here in the _Underground_, in the _High Royal Court_! Sarah Williams, grand _courtesan_, a _legitimate_ courtesan trained by the High Duke Lord _Zekial_ himself. Jareth frowned deeply at that last bit. He wasn't in the least bit naive as to think that Zekial hadn't known who Sarah was when he had approached the young girl all those years ago. The real question was why? For what purpose? The only answer that came to mind was that Zekial did it in direct relation to Jareth in the hopes to elicit some strong reaction from him. Yet again the question begs why? What did he hope to achieve by it? Jareth intended to find out before he left the High Court - he didn't like unanswered questions.

Frustrated, Jareth swung up out of the chair and strode to the door. He snapped it open and only just had time to step back as two people stumbled into the room. The man grunted as he hit the ground; the girl giggled as she landed on top of him then moaned as the man rolled them over and pressed his hips against hers. Both were obviously drunk and completely oblivious of the Goblin King's presence. Had they been sober they would have scuttled out of his way with the merest glance. Jareth snorted in irritation and closed the door on the two lovers just as the man was sliding his hand up the girl's bare thigh. Years ago he might had laughed at such a display, in his younger days he may in fact have tossed the man out naked and taken the girl himself. Years ago was another lifetime ago, and now there wasn't even the slightest inclination towards the lusty rowdiness royal parties incited.

An ugly moment of doubt entered his head as he recalled Sarah's words: _'have you been away from the court that long that it has changed? Don't tell me the great Jareth has lost his charm?' _Jareth scoffed at himself, he certainly hadn't lost any of his charm! The numerous propositions he had had since he entered the palace walls were proof of that. Then why hadn't he taken up on any of them? Why deny himself? He had important things to do, yes, but they didn't take up all of his time. In all likelihood, taking advantage of some of the woman in higher positions would further his goal. Why did he hold himself back? Something had changed along the way inbetween his High Court visits.

Worst of all, Jareth thought bringing his mind away from pointless psych evaluation, he could take no action of any kind against either Sarah or Zekial. It would be a far too dangerous game and while that didn't bother him, while he would have reveled in such a pastime, he simply didn't have time to indulge. Above all else he must remember his purpose for returning to the High Court and focus all energies on that one purpose.

However, what he really needed to do right now was vent some frustration and he knew just the person. Paul had another thing coming if he thought he could throw a comment like _'may I formally introduce Lady Sarah, the most renowned courtesan in the Underground'_ and get away with it. Did his first advisor think that he wouldn't notice the devious and mischievous look in his eyes? Ha! Retribution was definitely in the books.

The moment Jareth stepped back into the ballroom and spied Paul amongst the crowd he frowned. Was it just him, or was it that every time he looked at his advisor tonight he was with Sarah? They spun together on the dance floor in perfect synchrony with each other, in perfect timing to the music, looking perfectly right together with their dark colouring. Jareth had a childish wish to see one of them step on the other's toes just to muck up their _perfect_ dancing. He narrowed his eyes even more watching them. Why was Sarah allowing Paul to lay his hands that close to her backside? Didn't they just agree to mind their own business? To stay out of each other's way? What in all of the Underground were they doing together?

Jareth started towards them but was brought up short by a strong hand on his arm. He immediately grabbed the wrist of whoever dared to lay a hand on him and twisted it so that the grip was automatically released. Yet, before Jareth had time to complete the twist to sprain the limb a hand came up to grab his wrist and trapped both people in a deadlock. Jareth looked up into dark eyes. "Zekial" Jareth said icily.

"Jareth" Zekial returned in a friendly tone though neither of them loosened their painful grip on the other.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, old friend" he squeezed the wrist slightly to add to the discomfort he was already applying, and received the same back.

"I saw you and my courtesan taking a stroll out of the ballroom before. I hope she performed to your satisfaction" Zekial smirked, and cast a glance over at the couple dancing. "She always has to mine."

"Sarah and I did not-"

"Didn't she?" Zekial's voice lowered. "Perhaps she is in need of more tutoring then…" He let the images his words invoke lay in the air for a moment.

"What are you up to" Jareth demanded in a quiet command, "what purpose do you have for bringing her here? I would have though with what we are trying to accomplish we would be on the same side. You obviously brought her here because of me - what do you hope to achieve from it?"

Zekial's grip lessened slightly then returned tighter than before as if his thoughts had slipped for the moment then returned with a vengeance. "Sarah is here for me to fuck, and to fuck anyone I tell her to. It's what I molded her into."

The clash of power between them made a sort of noiseless thunder, the pressure of an explosion without the loud boom. The force of it would have pushed them apart had they not been gripping each other.

"Now, now boys" a feminine voice purred and Kayla moved up to them and slid her hand over where the two grasped each other, "there's no need to fight. This is a party after all and you don't want to create a scene."

Jareth and Zekial released their hold on each other simultaneously under Kayla's touch and gave a quick glance around to see people looking at them surreptitiously. Sarah and Paul who still danced to the rhythmic music were watching them both with slight frowns on their faces.

"That's better" the High King's private courtesan approved, "I wouldn't want to see either of you get hurt." She smoothed a hand up Zekial's arm, following the flow of his muscles. "My lord, High Duke, when will you take me in and teach me all you know. You know I've always wanted to share your bed… again." She spoke the words softly to him and tilted her head so that exotic perfume rose up to tantalize him.

Zekial took his eyes off Jareth and tilted Kayla's head up with a finger. "I don't believe there's much I could teach you, my dear. However, there may be a trick or two which the Labyrinthine King can show you."

Kayla turned to face the Goblin King while sliding her hand across Zekial's chest to his side and then down to his thigh where she rubbed slightly. "What do you say your highness?" she propositioned Jareth with a seductive smile.

Jareth ignored the courtesan and focused a cold glare on Zekial. "Just keep Sarah away from my advisor."

Zekial inclined his head and pointedly looked at Sarah and Paul "Just so long as you don't expect me to keep your advisor away from Sarah."

"No," Jareth growled, "I'll do that on my own," and he stalked towards the dancing couple.

Behind him Zekial smirked but there was no mirth in his eyes, only a deep black look. He suddenly spun Kayla back around to face him and cupped her buttocks with two large hands, hoisting her up against him. He grinded painfully against her and whispered darkly in her ear "are you still up to pleasing me, my little whore?"

"Yes" Kayla hissed and allowed the dark Duke to lead her from the ballroom.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

"What do you think is going on?" Paul murmured low in Sarah's ear as they watched the King and the High Duke face one another off.

"I'm not quite sure" Sarah replied slowly. After she had left Jareth she had returned to the ballroom where Paul had spotted her instantly and asked for a dance. She had known it was probably a bad idea to lead him on in any way after telling Jareth to stay out of her business and she'd stay out of his. Yet, she may need Paul on her good side if she was to retrieve the scroll and she wanted someone non-threatening to deal with after facing Jareth. "It may sound conceited but I think they're talking about me."

"Arguing may be a better term, but if it makes you feel better Jareth and Zekial have been dealing with each other for many more years than you've been in the picture" Paul offered the alternative explanation.

"You know, it's strange," Sarah mused more to herself than Paul, "I know the Laninal Mountains boarders the Labyrinth, and logically I know that there are dealings between the two lands. but I've never heard of them."

"Perhaps the High Duke was trying to protect you from feeling uncomfortable. You and the Goblin King have not had the best of relations" Paul pointed out.

Sarah snorted her derision; "Zekial wouldn't do any such thing. He would have exposed me to as much as possible saying what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"Then why hasn't he?"

Sarah didn't have an answer to that.

"Oh crap" she suddenly hissed and then winced at herself. Zekial frowned upon any profanity unless it was in the name of ecstasy. 'A courtesan was above the use of street language' he would say.

"What is it?" Paul asked looking down at her.

"I think one of us is about to get our skin flayed."

Paul followed her gaze and saw Jareth striding towards them. He concealed the grin that twitched at his lips. "Well, if we're in for it anyway we may as well make the most of it."

"We?" she managed to exclaim just as Paul dipped her backwards.

He leaned over her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Uh oh, I think he's really mad now."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "You're so bad" she told him as he drew her back up.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Jareth's jaw clenched when he saw Paul bend Sarah backward, thigh to thigh, chest to chest.

His fists tightened when he heard Sarah laugh at whatever Paul whispered into her ear.

He almost growled when he heard Sarah's breathless _'You're so bad…'_

Just what did Paul think he was doing?

What did Sarah think she was doing?

What the hell was he thinking?

Jareth pushed his emotions to the back as he had always done, but that didn't seem to stop his body from acting without his consent.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

"Would you care for a dance Lady Sarah" Jareth asked and held out a gloved hand.

Sarah looked at it and tried not to clench her jaw. What the hell was he doing? She accepted only because not to do so would make her look ungracious and Paul had disappeared by melting into the crowd. Coward. Jareth (the bastard!) knew that Sarah couldn't refuse him politely either. As high up in the hierarchy as she was, she wasn't above royalty. In any other situation she would have just seduced and manipulated said royalty but Jareth always had a way of bringing a whole new set of rules to the game. As soon as they whirled onto the dance floor Sarah hissed at him, "I thought we had an agreement."

"So did I, but it seems you can't keep away from my advisor." Jareth looked down at her and Sarah caught her breath. She would have experiencing strong feelings of de-ja-vu if not for the fact that the difference between the peach dream Jareth and the real dancing Jareth was staggering. Instead of a dreamy fantasy of stardust, love songs and innocent fascination, this was a harsh reality. She was fully conscious of the muscles moving fluidly beneath her palms betraying the strength there, the male scent of him, the swish of her dress against her legs and the hardness of his pressing close. The sensual music and the sheer power that she now recognized. The only thing that remained the same was the headiness she experienced as he twirled them around and his eyes clear and bright looking down at her.

"Good memories?" he asked shrewdly.

Sarah scowled at him.

"Paul asked me to dance" Sarah explained, "how am I meant to stay away from him if he doesn't stay away from me?" she pointed out. It was Jareth's turn to scowl and Sarah knew that someone must have pointed out the same thing to him already.

"I'll make sure Paul doesn't bother you again" Jareth said and swung her around again, leaving her slightly breathless.

"Well, since that's settled I'll assume that this dance is over" Sarah went to slip out of his arms but he tightened them, pulling her flush up against him. _Then_, he slid his hands to cup her bottom.

"What do you think you're doing?" she seethed and tried to struggle backwards despite the fact that she was pushing more firmly into his hands. The alternative was flinching from his touch and moving forward and what she might connect with there… well… she'd rather have his hands squeezing her butt as they were doing. More like caressing in time with rhythm of the music. In fact it would be rather nice if it was anyone other than the Goblin King.

Jareth pulled her hips right up against his.

"Stop it" Sarah snapped trying to ignore the fact that she could feel every inch of him that she was pressed up against. _Every inch._

Jareth leaned his head down and buried his nose in her hair to smell the rose scent. His breathing tickled her ear making her shiver. "Paul got to hold you like this, why shouldn't I?"

"Paul didn't have his hands on my arse" she shot at him.

He squeezed the soft globes to tell her that he was taking full advantage of the situation. "Ah, but I am a king and a king should have more privileges than an advisor." He rocked his hips against hers and Sarah couldn't deny the hard evidence of him any longer. "Besides, Sarah, it's your explicit job to see to my pleasure, is it not?" He suddenly shrugged, "It's not like we are doing the worst of it."

No, they weren't doing the worst of it. With alcohol and music flowing freely there were couples openly mauling each other on the dance floor. Over near the food table a woman was dripping fruit juice from an orange slice down her cleavage so that a man could lick it up. Against a wall a man pinned a woman to the wall hiking her dress up and rolling his hips into hers. Nonetheless Sarah shoved him away and stared furiously at him. "Just leave me alone Jareth, I'm not yours to play with anymore."

"Such a pity."

Those words struck a painful chord in her and she spun away from him to get as far away from him as possible.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Jareth watched Sarah partly stalk, partly gracefully walk away from him. What had possessed him! Did he want some kind of revenge over her victory of the labyrinth, did he subconsciously want to hurt her. Play some sort of game with her as he had before and this time come out the victor? No. He couldn't find anything inside him with harbored any of those kinds of feelings. Then why did he act the way he had? He shook his head. He should just do as Sarah had first suggested - do their jobs and most importantly stay out of each other's way! With that firmly in mind Jareth pushed away the groping hands of some female and left the ball.

Where his palms had cupped the soft flesh of her behind burned the memory of the delicious curve.


	8. Chapter 7: The Moonlight, the Night and ...

Chapter 7 - The moonlight, the night, and the darkness.

Jareth stood in the doorway with only the darkness shielding him from visibility. The circle of light from the candle beside the bed was a step away and that step away made all the difference. He could stay in the darkness where he belonged, where nothing could touch him, or he could move forward into the soft glow just out of his reach, walk towards the bed draped in silken sheets, step closer to the angel that lay supine the pile of pillows.

But fuck, he had never done much of anything by the rules; he would take his darkness with him into the light. He stepped into the circle of candlelight, and yes, for a moment the shadows seemed to follow him, stretching from him to the dark, clinging to both to provide the connection. Then it snapped back and Jareth moved to the bedside. Only a silken sheet covered Sarah, each curve of her outlined beneath the material so that he was left as to no doubt that she was naked beneath it. Her bare pale shoulders gleamed in the candlelight where the sheet didn't cover.

He leaned over Sarah and carefully placed both hands on either side of her head so as not to wake her. He curled his fingers so he could fist the silken strands of hair that stretched out over the pillows and resisted the desire the wrap it around his hand, clenched it behind her head and trap her for his kiss. To draw her delicate wrists together, which lay carelessly thrown above, with his other hand to keep her stretched below him. He wanted that, he would have that. But he wanted gentleness for the first time more.

He bent his head, his lips a breath away from hers and for a moment he just breathed in the scent of her. Rather than a particular fragrance an image flashed behind his eyes that were closed to capture the full essence of her; golden sunset pouring in through the trees. Dusky light sweeping the planes.

He had always breathed her in as images. When she had walked through his labyrinth she had been the innocent of the newborn day, the innocent sunrise making the dew sparkle on the leaves and grass. So far removed from his darkness, from his night that it had been intoxicatingly exhilarating to be so close to her. There had been times when he had purposely crowded her to catch her scent.

Now… now she was on the edge of his darkness and he longed for the sun to set. He left the temptation of her lips and moved to the white column of her throat where her pulse beat slowly in the depths of sleep. He placed his lips over the pulse point and felt the blood pumping. He touched the tip of his tongue to it and ever sensitive fae perception noted the slight increase in speed. How receptive she was to the faintest touch!

He left the silk of her hair to drag his fingertips down her outstretched arm; down the sensitive wrists and inner elbow, lightly brushing the susceptible underarm, smoothing down the side ribcage to linger softly against the breast. Ever so slightly her pulse increased beneath his mouth.

Carefully leaning more weight, sinking into the mattress, he placed his knee to one side of her hip allowing his other hand to travel the same path along the other side to rest and then caress the side of her breast. The pulse beneath his tongue skipped a beat.

Wanting more, making himself hard with need, careless with desire, he swung his other knee over straddle her without leaning into her. His loins ached heavy in protest of the denial. He desperately wanted to push his hips to her, to have her softness relieve some of the ache at the same time she inflamed him.

Beneath him, Sarah moaned, still asleep, as if she too felt the need to connect body with body. The beat at his lips pulsed faster warning him that she was waking and their body heat licked at each other. He wanted her aroused far more before she became conscious of him, wanted her so hot that she wouldn't think to refuse him. He swept both thumbs over the underside of her breasts.

He slipped one hand down to briefly caress her stomach before moving to her thigh. He stroked the outer side then curved his fingers around her inner thigh, sheet and all, shifting the leg up and out to make room for himself. He rubbed his thumb over the sheet feeling the firm limb beneath it and wondered if the delicate flesh leading up to her feminine core was as silky as the material. Her blood pumped strong, steady and faster.

Jareth lifted his head to watch her face, to know the exact moment when she woke to him.

Just as her eyes fluttered open, soft and hazy from sleep, dark with expanding desire he pressed down forcible against the softness between her legs. Both let out a pleasurable hiss and Jareth rocked against her for good measure making Sarah arched up towards him he noticed with male pride.

She stiffened beneath him as she suddenly became aware of what was happening and with whom. He waited for her to push him away, to deny him as she had done once before, for the command to remove him from her life… again. But she didn't. Miraculously she softened beneath him, relaxing into compliance and submission, in acceptance. In her eyes she wanted - she wanted him.

Jareth waited a few seconds longer to let her be sure, make sure her mind was free of the last vestiges of sleep and the choice clear-mindedly hers. When she made no further move he lowered his head for their first kiss. Ever. He meant the kiss to be soft, as it would have been three years ago, a mere brushing of the lips to entice further exploration on her behalf. But those three years had wrought changes in her that he would not have believed of her before, which had happened in direct relation to one moment of weakness he had had to dance with her in a world where the past nor the future had mattered.

Sarah slid sure fingers through his hair and drew his head down further so she could have the full magick of his lips, and at the first taste of her Jareth lost all power of thought, all inclination to have her with finesse. He took, he overpowered, he commanded, as a king should, and plundered her mouth to catch those last rays of sunshine.

Sarah gave as good as Jareth gave, showing him she was far from virgin. Suddenly the sheet separating them was too much. He wanted complete skin on skin contact.

He growled and lifted himself enough to rip away the silk sheet separating him from her. As soon as the barrier was gone Sarah wrapped long silky legs around him before he had time to drink the sight of her in.

He rubbed up against her, pushing them both to the edge and she scored his back with her nails. The slicing pain of shredded flesh mingled with the pleasure and he thrust reflexively against her. He gasped for breath, using his will of iron to withhold climax from both of them. He wanted her begging for him. Wanted her so frantic for him that she forgot all others that came before him. That had come within her.

Finally, Sarah tore her lips away from his in desperation.

"Jareth. Please." Her first words to him

He grabbed her hips tilting them up and slid into her. Her scent changed from sunset to midnight seduction of the full moon, to spread out moonbeams amongst his darkness, not as a light piercing the dark but a soft silvery glow to entwine with the black. He soared towards completion, gasping her name…

…and sat up in bed breathing hard, aching all over. For a moment he stared into the darkness waiting for his mind to recognise the room he was in. When he realised he was alone he almost roared in frustration with his body hard, tense and soaked in sweat. His heartbeat slowed down and he groaned and dropped his head into his hands as he realised he had been dreaming. Threading his fingers through his sweat soaked hair he couldn't believe himself.

He wasn't about to fool himself, he wanted Sarah - courtesan or not, _Zekial's_ courtesan or not. The intrigue he'd had for the fifteen year old girl had turned into full-blown attraction for the woman. And, rather than leave the situation as he should - avoid her as he should, he knew that an attraction this strong would only haunt him and he couldn't afford to be off his game now. Not during the summit. He would have Sarah. Once, to get this attraction out of his system. There was upside to Sarah being a courtesan - aye, even more so that she was Zekial's courtesan. He could fulfill every fantasy, every desire, go to any and all depths. He would finally exorcise Sarah from his life as it seems he hadn't all those years ago.

Just once he wanted that moonlight to entwine with his darkness.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah could make out Paul's sleeping outline in the darkness and was fully aware that Jareth was in the next room. She wished Paul snored. Or talked in his sleep. Anything to break the silence that seemed unnaturally still. For the first time in a long time every move she made seemed to be as if a microphone was amplifying the sound. She took another step further into the room and winced as her feet rustled the carpet. Was Jareth sleeping or awake? Where the hell was that damn scroll?

Between the extra training and this Sarah vowed that she was never going to leave something behind ever again. It took up too much of her time! As it was she was running late for a client that Zekial had lined up.

Sarah suddenly saw the edge of a rolled up parchment poking out from under the bed. She tilted her head back in silent thanks and breathed a sigh of relief. Shaking off her silly notions of making audible noise she crept to the bed and pulled out the scroll. Thankfully Paul hadn't noticed it, nor anyone else who might have entered the room. It must have rolled under the bed when she was last here.

She snuck back to the open balcony but froze when she heard a sharp gasp come from the other room. For a moment her world collapsed to straining for sound from behind the wall. Had she imagined it? Or had Jareth awaken and stepped on something sharp? Deciding that she didn't want to know Sarah slipped out over the edge.

Lazy, half-open slits of shimmering eyes watched Sarah disappear into the night.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

As soon as he had finished with her, Zekial rolled off Kayla and got off the bed. He pulled on his trousers and gave a passing dispassionate look at the High King's courtesan. She lay passed out on her stomach where he had left her. Her head a tosseled mass of blond hair over the pillows with a large viscous bite mark curving over her shoulder already starting to bruise purple and black from the force he had used. He tasted blood in his mouth where he had bitten through the skin. Matching finger marks spread around her hips, wrists and thighs where he had held her while keeping her on the edge for hours on end before giving her release.

She had been a good fuck; the High King chose his bed partners well. It would be a long time before Kayla would approach him for anything again. Oh, she had enjoyed herself. No doubt about that. But there were only a few that could cater to, satisfy and survive his darker urges. This was the fifth time that Kayla had passed out and Zekial had worked all of the night's tension out of his system. There had been times when she had begged him to stop… and not to stop. He had ignored both pleas, settling in at his own pace.

Zekial had always set the pace, forcing others to his nocuous tempo. In fact he found that manipulating people was very similar to manipulating sex. Measuring pain to pleasure so that one is ignored, perhaps even sought after, in order to get to the latter. Teasing and arousing one aspect so that full, direct pressure was shocking and highly affective. Withholding the ultimate goal to squeeze every last opportunity out of the situation. Leaving them utterly drained and defeated beneath him after the climax while he walked away. Everyone was susceptible. Except one - and for that one he had to play a game so confounding, so twisting, so _labyrinth-like, _that it often confused even him.

And it was the reason why he was meeting with the Fairy King now.

A ten-minute walk took him to a room lit only by firelight, casting moving shadows over the figures in the room. Raffe, the Fairy King, sat sprawled in a large armchair with legs spread and some nameless female between them. Raffe guided the girl lazily with one hand while the other held a glass of straight scotch.

Zekial caught Raffe's gaze immediately and noticed that while the King had been drinking he wasn't so intoxicated that this conversation would be a waste. "Get rid of the girl," he ordered and waited ominously by the door. He wanted no extra ears hearing this conversation, and servants and whores had big ears and even bigger mouths.

The Fairy King gave a casual shrug and ordered her out. She glared at Zekial on her way out but he took no notice.

"I want you to side with the Labyrinth King during the summit," Zekial got straight to the point.

"Why should I? The Goblin King has killed my kind without apology!" Raffe hissed.

Zekial raised a dark eyebrow. "A few biting fairies? Nuisances even in your own country. Creatures of a short lifespan."

The Fairy King cut his hand through the air to dismiss the statements. "They are still mine, and it is time that someone taught that damned fae that he cannot do as he likes without consequences."

"I believe they were destroying rare vegetation that can only be found within the Labyrinth boarders. Vegetation that is under protection laws set down by the High Throne. One might consider such a blatant disregard of the laws the High Throne treasonous… perhaps even high treason," Zekial drawled. It was a hard shot but Zekial didn't want to play around. He wanted nothing left to chance.

The Fairy King gave the High Duke a sardonic smile that held a hint of resignation. "I hardly think I am the worse offender in this room."

Zekial held still, giving nothing away, his dark eyes emotionless.

Raffe sighed. "Very well. I will add my vote to the Labyrinth King's proposition."

There was a soft knock at the door and a female figure slipped into the room.

Zekial smiled. "I am not without generosity, my lord. Allow me to offer the services of my best courtesan for the night. Free of charge."

Sarah stepped from the shadows and Raffe's eyes darkened with appreciation. He nodded to Zekial, "a pleasure doing business with you."

Sarah leaned over the king and smiled seductively. "I believe the pleasure is all mine, my lord."

Zekial left the two in the room fingering the scroll that Sarah had secretly passed on to him.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	9. Chapter 8: Freudian Slip

Chapter 8 - Freudian Slip.

Raffe stood as soon as the High Duke left the room, grabbing his glass of scotch, and approached Sarah. He stared down at her for a moment then tipped the rest of the alcohol down his throat. "Take off your dress" he commanded huskily, his eyes darkening, the pupils expanding with lust and increasing intoxication.

Sarah pushed the fabric from her shoulders and allowed the material to pool in a slithering puddle at her feet. Reaching up with her free hand, she curved her fingers around his neck and pulled him into a carnal kiss. From there they tumbled to the floor where they both ripped off his clothes. He twisted and moved her into the position he wanted. Kings tended to fall into two categories, they could be dominant lovers because they were dominant in all else, or they were submissive because of the same reason. There was no doubt which category the Fairy King fell into. _Which another king would fall into..._

Sarah managed to run her hands over his biceps and shoulders bunching with strength before her caught her wrists and pinned her to the ground. He was impressive, bulky with muscle but not to the point where he would be considered a serious bodybuilder - he was a large male in peak performance. Sarah leaned forward to bite into neck tendons, just to sink her teeth into his strength. He reacted wildly.

Sarah closed her eyes in ecstasy. Sometimes she had to deal with some pathetic customers, most of the time they were average. However, on occasion, she had the pleasure of taking on a true innately skilled lover. Even better, a great fuck who had a fantastic body. _Just like another..._ No wonder Raffe had a happy harem back in his homeland.

Sarah's breath hitched in approaching orgasm. Of course the Fairy King's body couldn't compare with a fae's. Fae had inherent sexuality on top of what they were born with. Rarely bulky, they possessed lithe, sensual bodies covered in silky skin. The hidden danger, the latent cruelty, the blond hair, the passionate mismatched eyes.

"Jareth" Sarah whispered breathlessly at the peak of climax.

Realising what she had said, Sarah blinked up at the Fairy King.

"What did you say? Raffe hissed, a decidedly dangerous glint in his eyes. Yet he still moved inside her.

For a millisecond Sarah was speechless in her shock. Then her brain cells caught up with the rest of her. She gave a seductive smile, "I was saying, _just think_ what we could do with toys, if we're like this alone."

He stared down at her for a moment, trying to see the truth of her words in her eyes. She looked back innocently, "What else would I say, my lord?"

"What else indeed?" he murmured his body had relaxing; but not entirely.

Sarah realised her mistake immediately. No male liked to be told that his bed partner was _thinking_ in the middle of being inside them, let alone how it could be better. Sex was meant to be mind-blowing, not a chance to figure out tomorrow's shopping list. She lowered her eyes demurely and whispered conspiratorially, "I must admit a secret, my lord, I like my sex especially thrilling, and I find it especially thrilling when it's out in the open where anyone could walk in at any moment and see us. I couldn't help but fantasise you taking me in such a risqué situation after what you've just given me. Anyone could hear me scream."

His eyes darkened at the image she conjured and he finally came. He collapsed on top of her and stroked arousing fingers down her sensitive sides. "Well… I wouldn't want to be one to disappoint a lady." Thirty seconds later Raffe pulled Sarah from the ground and led her outside. For once Sarah was grateful, she had some work ahead of her if she was going to erase her _faux pas. _At least it would be enjoyable.

Later she would figure out why she had gasped out the Goblin King's name. She could deny it, could pretend that _his_ name had never passed her lips in the throws of rapture. Perhaps she might even be able to convince herself that she had said his name because her subconscious had him as a worry utmost in her mind. There was one problem though. Sarah was an intelligent woman - there was no way she could fool herself for long.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

It was nearing morning as Jareth paced the length of one of the many private gardens surrounding the guest wing of the palace. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep after the highly erotic dream of Sarah and he knew he would regret his lack of sleep later. What made things even worse was the couple in the garden a few walls over was groaning in obvious lovers' tryst. He could have left, he probably should have left, but he couldn't stop imaging himself and Sarah groaning in that exact way. She would make those very cries of pleasure, same moans of passion

There was a simultaneous shriek and roar and then silence. Jareth gritted his teeth.

Sarah was going to laugh in his face when he expressed his desire to sleep with her, but she wouldn't be laughing for long. That wasn't what worried him. Jareth had no doubts of his ability to seduce her but he was worried about how he was going to get around Zekial. He could go through the High Duke to get to Sarah but he'd rather not. Of course not doing so meant going behind Zekial's back and that was near impossible and it would waste precious time. Jareth wanted to stomp in frustration. He really needed a few goblins to kick.

A rustling in the hedge separating the gardens had him spinning around to the sound. Sarah pushed her way through the thick foliage cursing softly as tricky branches clung to her. She yanked herself free of the bush and looked up, freezing to the spot as she saw Jareth. Instantly Jareth knew that those cries of pleasure he had been listening to had been hers. Hers and some other males.

"Midnight tryst?" he asked, his voice melodiously soft despite the nameless dark swirling inside him.

Sarah shrugged. "A girl's gotta have some fun."

"Screw some strangers, make some money" he mocked.

"Different strokes for different folks" she flippantly replied, smirking saucily so that her double meaning was obvious.

Jareth snorted, not wanting to give her the pleasure of knowing that he enjoyed her fast wit. Straight-faced he asked "And which strokes would you have for me?"

Sarah blinked at him for moment as she processed his words. Then, her lips curled up, decidedly catlike. "Why Jareth, don't tell me you're curious as to how I might practice my skills."

"Mayhap I am," he said softly and he studied her intimately from head to toe, until his eye caught at the hem of her dress.

A white trickle of substance ran down the front of her leg and Jareth watched it with heated scorn. Sarah followed his gaze and swore. She bent over to wipe it away with the bottom of her dress grimacing. This wasn't the most gracious thing she had ever done and she was dying for a bath. She felt filthy in front of Jareth. The embarrassment so deep that it almost felt like shame. She mentally shook her head to wipe away the feeling. So she was caught with another man's cum running down her legs. So what. It was none of the Goblin King's business. Besides, he knew what she did for a living.

As sickening as the sight was that she has been with another male, he recognized that he was excited at the thought of being the one to make her look she had just fallen out of bed after a long night.

Damn it, he suddenly thought, why should he deny himself? He never had before. It didn't matter that she had just lain with another man - yet when he reached for her his grip was rougher than what he intended. Sarah stared at him with startled eyes as he wrenched her up and shoved her back against the hedge. He deflected the reactive knee that jabbed towards his groin, and countered it by shifting it up, away and wide of her body so that he could press familiarly against her. He pushed his upper body against her own so that he could feel the softness of her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?" she gasped, the breath of her words flowing into his mouth they were so close.

"I don't know" he answered honestly and slid his arm fully under her leg so that he could hook her under the knee. His head fell to the curve of her neck and inhaled her scent ignoring the smell of the other man. "You smell like moonlight" he murmured and ran his free hand up her inner thigh with the dress between his touch and her skin.

Sarah gave a breathless, nervous laugh and tried to shove him away unsuccessfully. "Moonlight doesn't have a smell." _'What a stupid thing to say' _her inner voice mocked her.

"Yes it does" he demanded, ever the autocrat and bit into the strong line running from neck to shoulder. Sarah hissed and arched into him, her fingers digging into his arms. "It's fresh yet sultry, creamy and head-spinning with mystery, like-"

He kissed her without preamble. The ground did not rock, birds did not sing and she didn't feel as if she was being lifted off her feet, but there was something different. When he pushed into her mouth, she did not submit out of learned response, when he suckled at her lips her pants were desperate gasps for air, not trained reaction. When he pushed against her body she arched back not because it was the right move but because she could not stop herself. It was subtle but it was there and it made all the difference. She reacted to him because her body had to. Her mind had no say in the matter. Worst of all, she was approaching a climax and she couldn't control it... and he had barely touched her other than rock up against her. What really scared her on a gut-clenching level was the fact that she was responding to him when she had just been with an excellent lover who had seen to all her needs. Jareth had obviously discovered some part of her still not satisfied.

Desperate for a little control she fumbled for the opening to his pants even as her lips trembled against the onslaught of his. She was not going to go over alone.

Rather than push her away Jareth thrust into her hands. He dominated her mouth and rocked her against the hedge.

Jareth came on a short, breathless gasp and, knowing that she was on the very edge of climax, stepped back from her leaving her so suddenly that she stumbled forward. She sucked in breath and looked down in astonishment for a moment at the sticky fluid clinging to her dress. Jareth fixed himself up.

"You want me Sarah," he said softly, his tone not breaking the fragile atmosphere. "You can either come to me tomorrow afternoon and we can both get this idiotic lust out of our systems or I will continue to hunt you. I will arouse you at every point, at any place, without giving you release by my hand. Even if you manage to find satisfaction another way you'll still burn for my touch - because you want _me._"

Sarah jerked back away from him and her hand flew out but he caught her wrist before she could claw his face. "You're a sensual creature Sarah" Jareth's voice once again harsh and melodic with mocking truths, "and you're not used to being denied pleasure. You'll crack and you'll come to me in the end."

"I hate you" she hissed in rage.

"I don't care - and neither does your body. Be in my quarters at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah arrived home at Zekial's keep only to pass by the High Duke down a corridor. He saw her dress and smirked humourlessly. "Obviously the Fairy King was pleased."

Sarah resisted the urge to scowl.

"When you're cleaned up, come to me" he ordered.

Something rebelled in Sarah and it wasn't due to an independent nature. "I...I'm not feeling too well" she faltered confused by her own emotions, "I think I've been overdoing it lately."

Zekial frowned in concern and put a palm to her forehead to feel for her temperature. "You are a little warm. Take the rest of the night off and tomorrow. If you feel worse I'll have one of the other courtesans fill in for you tomorrow night."

"I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow" Sarah nodded and continued to her room. Yes, by tomorrow night she and Jareth would have rid themselves of their 'idiotic lust' and things would be back to normal. Her body would be no longer inflamed, her skin would cool and she would be able to go to sleep without shifting and sliding in the sheets for a phantom lover.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	10. Chapter 9: Political and Emotional Turns

Chapter 9 - Political and Emotional Turns.

Jareth woke up early the next morning, despite his late night, feeling revitalized. Suddenly in top form he suddenly realized that he had been slipping in character and decided he should rectify his oversight immediately. Throwing back the covers he magically clothed himself and summoned his riding crop to him - he always found that it provided a lazy streak of cruelty to his physical appearance, just what a Goblin King needed. Striding through the connecting door to Paul's room he flung back the curtains letting in blinding morning light, and then opened the windows to let in an arctic wind. Paul mumbled unintelligibly in his sleep and pulled the covers over his head.

The Goblin King couldn't have that.

Jareth strode to the bed and ripped all the covers off leaving Paul naked and withering in freezing agony.

"Damn it Jareth, what the hell did you do that for?" Paul yelled grabbing for the covers and warmth.

Jareth tossed the covers to the other side of the room and whipped his riding crop down on the bare mattress with a satisfying _thwump_, landing a little too close to Paul's vulnerable flesh for his liking. Paul jumped and went to roll off the bed and to safety only to find himself blocked off by some invisible wall. Paul cursed violently and rolled back to have a good go at Jareth only to find his liege standing imperiously over him. This, Paul decided, was not a good thing. "Your majesty?" Paul played the humble servant - it was the only thing that was going to get him out of this alive.

Jareth poked the riding crop into the mattress and leaned on the end, cocking his head to one side so that his silvery mane of hair captured the light. Paul watched as the end of the riding crop sunk into the bedding even as his stomach sunk. Jareth with a riding crop - _oh shit._

"Do you recall, my first advisor, the other night at the ball?" Jareth purred in a soft voice.

This was really not good. Paul nodded hesitantly.

"Do you also recall how you introduced Sarah... how you kept me in the dark as to her presence here in the Underground?"

"I-"

"Uh, uh," Jareth tisked and tapped the riding crop against Paul's outer thigh in warning. Jareth straightened to walk around the bed. Paul watched him cautiously.

"Did you think I would forget how you were dancing with her, how you put your hands on her, how you _whispered in her ear and made her laugh_?" his voice hissed. Jareth knew he sounded like a jealous lover but as long as he got his point across he didn't care. Somewhere along the line the fact that Sarah was a courtesan had escaped his mind.

He suddenly stopped moving as he reached the other side of the bed. Then, in suddenly contrast moved so quickly and stabbed the riding whip directly in between Paul legs, mere millimeters away from prized assets. Paul stayed very, very still.

The Goblin King leaned over his first advisor and whispered. "What exactly did you say to her? Mmmm?"

Paul swallowed. "A simple conversation, my lord."

Jareth stared at Paul for long moments as if to see past any lies. In a cold, emotionless voice he said, "from now on I expect you to stay away from her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your majesty"

Jareth lifted the riding crop and lightly tapped Paul's inner thigh in one last lingering warning. "See that you do" and he walked from the room.

"Fucking mad" Paul muttered low but Jareth heard it anyway and grinned.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Jareth wasn't grinning during the opening lunch dinner of the summit. He was in fact, once again questioning his sanity as to why he had come to the High Palace in the first place with all its boring formality.

In terms of elegance there was no better than the royal dining hall. High ceilings letting in the bright noonday light through arched windows. The walls and floor were white marble streaked with gold from the dwarf mining in the far mountains of the east. The long tables and chairs were crafted by mage song with the silvery wood from the Elvin forests. Woven pieces of art of past royal life were strung up around the room, said to be done by an ancient mythical race whose creativity and inspiration were unsurpassed by any other in the Underground.

The delegates of each principle in the Underground sat around the tables in their best finery, just as bright and fancy as the food overfilling the tables themselves. Each delegate was seated in order of rank meaning that Jareth, being a king, was near the front of the room along with an Elvin King whose vote he needed, and would, get. Paul had made himself very scarce after their talk this morning but at the moment it didn't matter that much. The opening lunch was one of the few times in which only the representing head of each realm was allowed in, which meant that Jareth was without his first advisor - it also meant that the Elf King was without his priest and it was a moment Jareth had been waiting for. But first he had to get through the meal and small chitchat. He hated it.

At the very top, seated above all others the High King sat. His first public appearance since the summit unofficially began, and the one who would read out the agenda of the summit for any of those who hadn't managed to steal it thus far. Of pure fae descent, the High King shimmered of the sensuality all fae held with long thick blond hair, more golden in colour than Jareth's and with eyes such a deep blue that they resembled the ocean at night. A truly striking male who had the complacency look down to an art even beyond Jareth's abilities but there was the warning of true intelligence behind his youthful features. If you were smart, you knew that the High King was not one to be played a puppet on his own throne.

Jareth leaned subtly back to stretch his neck from stress and caught a glimpse of Zekial sitting amongst the four High Dukes. He almost smiled as he watched the Dark Duke lean forward in apparent intense conversation to the new High Duke of the Paladine Borders. The old one had given up his position to marry a female elf commoner and no doubt Zekial was taking advantage to enscond a new pawn in his games.

There was a sudden tinkling of glass for attention and the High King rose to announce the agenda and Jareth relaxed and waited for the fireworks to begin. He was not disappointed: as soon as his request for separation from the Underground was spoken pandemonium broke as shouts of outrage and dissention spilled over. Across the room Jareth met the gaze of the High King and he almost swore that he saw a glimmer of amusement in those dark blue eyes. But if it was there it was gone the next moment. He didn't raise his voice but his words carried over the entire room, smooth and rich. "My lords, control yourselves." The room instantly fell silent and there was an air of chastisement, and no doubt there were more than a few who felt like a child being told off. They were, after all, meant to be the most powerful men and woman in the Underground. "Any discussion will occur when the court has opened. Tomorrow" he added on the end after a pause as if to remind them.

Though they obeyed and remained silent for the rest of the reading the tension thrummed in the room and there was an urgency to whisper at the soonest possible moment. Jareth breathed it all in and resisted the urge to smirk. He loved shoving things off balanced and watching the resulting chain-reaction. Perhaps there were still some things about the High Court that he missed. Of course back in the good old days he had had a partner in crime and to date no one had managed to turn the High Court on its head as much as he and Zekial had.

Jareth's attention snapped back as the reading of the agenda came to a close and everyone rose for the after dinner drinks and outright political maneuvering. In the spirit of the occasion he made a beeline for the Elf King.

Luc looked up as the Goblin King approached him and without apology extracted himself from his current conversation and met Jareth halfway. They clasped hands firmly in greeting. "Good to see you back at court" the Elvin King said. "Come. Let's take this out on the balcony.

"Not exactly my place of choice but desperate times call for desperate measures" Jareth replied as he followed Luc and left the milling crowd and listening ears behind.

Luc gave him a genuine grin. "The High Court hasn't been the same without you. Ever so much quieter."

Jareth snorted. "I recall a time or two when you were considered a royal pain in the arse."

"Ahh, but nothing compared to the greatness of two particular fey. It must have been something within their nature" he grinned. "What ever happened between you and Zekial? When I last lived here you two were inseparable."

Jareth gave a nearly imperceptible shrug. "Different paths, different goals."

"Yours is to rule" Luc inclined his head.

Jareth leaned against the railing, his back to the view. "The Labyrinth requires special handling."

"That's not what I'm talking about. If you weren't so loyal to the High King you would challenge him for the throne. You were never meant to serve under another. Even without the threat from the Labyrinth you would one day want to declare independence from the Underground. You were born to rule."

There was no reply from Jareth.

Luc leaned forward to put his hands on the railing and stare out over the Laninal Mountains in the distance. Great mountains that connected the ground to the sky, Underground to Aboveworld and just beyond, the sky shadowing to an unusual orange that touched the very edges of the Labyrinthine Kingdom. "You know you have my vote. What you need to do cannot ever be allowed to be legal and I understand the self-preservation involved. Therefore my first request is that once you accomplish what you need to, you will make it illegal in your country as well."

"I may do monstrous things but I am not a monster" Jareth replied with only a trace of bitterness.

"No, but I would have your word nonetheless."

There was a moment's silence as the wind blew between them.

"You have my word."

Luc sighed as a man who has accomplished a long-standing task. "I also ask, in return for my vote, that alliances be drawn up between the Elvin Kingdom and the future Labyrinth Empire."

Jareth chuckled. "Labyrinth Empire..." he mused, "I like the sound of that." He placed a hand on Luc's shoulder. "It shall be done. I would be honoured to ally our countries."

Luc laughed, "Don't believe that my reasons are purely for friendship. Don't think I don't know that even now the Labyrinthine Kingdom is the most powerful kingdom despite appearances, and its king even more powerful than the High King. On its own the Labyrinth Empire could be... unstoppable. If there comes a war I know which side I want to be on. Which side will win no matter what the odds." There was humour in the voice but there was also an underlining tone of truth.

"You will always have the Labyrinth's protection" Jareth swore.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Zekial listened from behind the curtain, eavesdropping into the conversation as much as he was keeping others from doing so, and nodded to himself as he listened. He looked up at the room, the scheming groups, and smirked. The Labyrinth Empire... mmmm... long live Emperor Jareth.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

In the gardens outside the royal dining room a large crowd of people milled around in the warm afternoon sun. Sarah was half reclining on the low wall of the gazebo getting a tan. Being immortal meant that the usual ailments didn't apply and thus skin cancer wasn't a worry. Apart from getting sunburnt (and only then it lasted for a short time), lying in the sun, getting a tan wasn't a problem. Except that it was making her rather sleepy... and her thoughts kept turning towards Jareth.

He was currently at the opening lunch ceremony where only direct delegates were allowed. Probably sitting there with that half-bored expression on his face, his mismatched eyes lazily surveying everything just waiting for that moment when he shot everything to hell. Then his beautiful lips would tilt up in the sexy smirk, mockingly triumphant. She could see that smirk of his coming out after he had pleasured his partner beyond expectation. He'd run his hand possessively over passion-warned flesh keeping the aftershocks of orgasm alive to remind the flesh what he had given it - as if it would need a reminder. His lips would course over the skin reigniting a burning want-

Sarah bolted straight up in shock as a hand shook her. She squinted painfully at the bright sunlight before she recognized Carrick. She swiped at him hard. "Dammit! Don't do that."

Carrick grinned. "You were falling asleep. Maybe you should have taken Zekial's suggestion and stayed in bed today."

"Pfff" she scoffed, "and miss out on the joy of you annoying me?" She swiped at him again.

Carrick held up his hands in mock surrender, "hey! If you wanted me that much I would have climbed into bed with you."

"Arg, with your cold hands and feet. No thanks. Hey look, there's Paul. Paul!" Sarah called out and waved.

Paul looked at her and then looked around before waving back. Sarah motioned for him to come over to them but he only moved forward a few more metres before stopping. Carrick leaned his head towards hers, "Is he usually like this?"

Sarah shook her head. "Paul, come over here" she called.

"Ummm... maybe we should stay away from each other for a while" he called from a little distance

Sarah immediately understood "Jareth" she growled.

"Yeah" Paul admitted, "normally it wouldn't matter, but he was rather... forceful in his commands" he looked down meaningfully and Sarah winced in sympathy. "Give it a few days when I feel as though I'm not quite so much in mortal danger."

Sarah smiled but Paul had already turned to another part of the garden away from her. Poor guy.

"I thought Zekial told you to stay away from the Goblin King" Carrick commented.

"He did, I have, I have been. But do you think Jareth is going to take any notice?"

"I think him taking notice is the problem" he chuckled.

"Very funny. Anyway, after today it shouldn't be a problem."

"Sarah... what are you up to?" he gave her a meaningful sideways look.

"Nothing! Well, nothing that's going to cause any trouble."

Carrick grunted unbelievingly. His eyes focused and tracked a sight in front of him. "Speaking of trouble and problems" he muttered under his breath.

Sarah looked and saw Priest Jani coming towards them and groaned. This was one thing she hated about being a courtesan. You slept with a guy once and they thought it was an open invitation to your bed.

"Need a hand with this?" Carrick offered.

"No. I should be able to handle this one of my own."

Carrick nodded and noticed Kayla coming into the garden. Seeing the dark bruise on her shoulder he decided that there was a story to find out and went over to meet the High King's Courtesan.

Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun for one moment more before sitting up properly to meet Jani as he came up to her. "Holiness" she greeted.

Jani smiled. "My lady. How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Enjoying the quiet."

"Perhaps we could find somewhere more private as well?"

Sometimes men just didn't get the hint. "My lord, unless the High Duke Zekial has pre-arranged an appointment-"

"I'm sure you can bend the rules this once" Jani injected.

Sarah had bent the rules before, many times, but she wasn't going to do it this time. "-Unless Zekial has done so, I must ask that you do not pursue the issue."

Anger sparked in his eyes as he bent to her and grabbed her arm. "You're just a whore and you should be grateful to come to my bed."

Just like a man. One minutes the 'tales of her beauty did not do her justice' and the next she was 'just a whore'. Irritated Sarah twisted out of his grip and bent his arm painfully in return. "Do not dismiss the power a courtesan can hold. I am no street-variety prostitute nor am I one of the poor defenseless girls you lure to your bed. Never forget that I belong to the High Duke Zekial and any action against his property is considered an action against him personally." Sarah shoved him away from her and resumed her original seat, promptly ignoring the priest.

Jani snarled. "You'll regret this" he threw at her as he stomped off.

Sarah snorted disbelievingly. Zekial's protection held much weight even against priests. Even against kings... except for one. Sarah sighed, she thought about Jareth far too much. Three o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Carrick caged Kayla against the hedge she was near and brushed his lips just above the impressive curved bruise on her neck. Small dots of healing flesh showed that not only had the skin been bitten but bitten through. "Nice decoration" he murmured. "It looks familiar."

Kayla glared up at Carrick through slitted eyes yet smoothed her hands up his thighs. "It should. I'm sure he's sunk his teeth into you once or twice before."

Carrick spun her around quickly, sliding her back to his front, and grabbed both wrists with one hand keeping her back locked to him so she couldn't move. With his free hand he brushed her golden hair out of the way so he could look closer at her neck. "He's never broken the skin before. Zekial looks after his own. This will scar." Delicately Carrick placed his teeth directly over the mark and pressed down. Kayla let out a gasp of pain but her body shivered in remembered pleasure. "It's not wise to take Zekial as a lover, even for a night. Especially if it's only to the make the High King jealous by having another man mark you."

Kayla struggled against him but couldn't break his hold on her. "Let me go" she hissed. "What need do I have to make the High King jealous."

Carrick rocked them slowly from side to side in mocking parody of lovers. "Mmm... Maybe because it's been a while since you were last called to his bed. Tell me, my dear whore, has the High King grown tired of you?"

"Of course not!" Kayla snapped but the sudden stilling of her body betrayed her lie.

"How long has it been? A week? Two? Perhaps a month already?" He felt her shiver in his arms and smiled coldly behind her. "People have begun to notice" he whispered. He laughed as she struggled again and he let her go. He saw her hand rise and let her slap him before she stalked away.

People hadn't noticed, but Carrick had and Zekial had suspected - with Kayla out of the High King's bed it left a space for Sarah to fill.

Eyes shimmering with confirmed knowledge Carrick caught the eye of the Labyrinth King's first advisor. Paul inclined his head, a silent indication of shared information.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Unnoticed by all others Zekial nodded for Jani to follow him.

No one denied the High Duke.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Something strange was going on, Zekial could feel it in the air and he didn't like that he didn't know what it was. This sixth sense of his had always kept him one step ahead of everyone else and alive while he had been the High King's assassin. Sarah was acting... off. He couldn't put his finger on it but she was not the courtesan she had always been. If it kept up he would have to find out directly from her. He strongly suspected it had something to do with Jareth. It always did.

"Have you finished it yet" Zekial snapped, the strange feeling making him impatient.

"Almost, High Duke" Jani, the Elfin High Priest answered as he worked on translating the stolen copy of an ancient scroll. He didn't want to know how the Dark Duke had obtained such a thing, how many people would have been killed to even know of its existence. The information it contained was petrifying. He felt sick. He wrote down the last words of the document _'...devoid of all magick the rogue country has evolved over the centuries to house beings unknowing of their heritage and too dangerous to allow back into the Underground except for one or two individuals over the centuries.'_

With shaking hands Jani handed both the ancient elvish and the translated copy of the scroll back to the High Duke and took a greedy gulp of wine as Zekial read it.

"It's true" Zekial spoke to himself. This was the second half that was needed to assure the Goblin King's success in breaking his country away from the rest of the Underground. He smiled and the very few who knew him well would know that it held a tinge of relief. He tucked the translation inside his shirt and lit a match to the stolen copy. "I trust that you will keep this occurrence to yourself" he said emotionlessly to the priest.

"You know I will" Jani admitted looking with scorn at the photos of the courtesan, Sarah, and himself fucking on a bed with the sheets twisted beneath them. Photos that threatened his position of power. He was never going near the woman again.


	11. Chapter 10: White Rose Petals

Chapter 10 - White Rose Petals.

It was two minutes to three and Jareth wondered at his eagerness. With any other woman he would turn up when he wanted despite any pre-agreed upon arrangements and take what he wanted, where he wanted. Yet, here he was, waiting. More than that, he had been standing around for the past half hour just in case Sarah decided to turn up early. He knew she wouldn't, her stubborn nature and pride wouldn't have her coming to him even a second before the appointed time, but still...

Jareth paced to the balcony windows pressing his naked fingers down on the table against the wall that held a single vase with two white roses. He picked one out and twirled the stem between his fingers as he looked out the windows. Outside, the beautiful day had quickly turned overcast and now the complete backdrop of the sky was a bluish-grey, serving to make indoors all the more intimate. He crushed the stem in his hand as it fisted. Where was that woman?

He opened his palm and absently removed the thorn imbedded in his skin and licked at the blood. The scent of the rose teased his nose and swiftly he smiled cruelly. Suddenly, Jareth had a different vision in mind then the mindless sex of the one he had the night before. He was going to seduce Sarah Williams, renowned Underground courtesan, he was going to make it so she always remembered their one time together, and while he got her out of his system, he would forever be in hers. But first he needed one more thing. He picked up his gloves from beside the bed and pulled them on. Perfect.

He heard the door click open and the whisper of light footsteps brush the floor. "I wasn't sure you were going to come" Jareth drawled mockingly and looked up at her. He couldn't seem to stop himself from inciting her. He loved the responses she gave for each emotion.

Sarah smirked even as the spark of anger lit her eyes. "Why else would I be here... Though it makes me wonder" she paused for effect and then said slowly "why you are pushing for this confrontation. Could it be that you simply can't resist me?"

Jareth was not to be outdone. "Perhaps I can't resist the way you can't resist me."

They stood facing off each other like foes until Sarah broke the deadlock and strode confidently to the bed. "Well?" she demanded, "how do you want this?"

Jareth grimaced behind her back as she faced the bed. She wasn't even trying the seductive ploy any court courtesan knew; instead she was acting like a street whore who knew that she only fucked for money and wanted the male to get it over and done with. _'Oh, no, sweet Sarah,'_ he thought, _'I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily. You're not the one in control here.' _He was sure he could seduce her with pleasure alone but something in him demanded that he make her submit as well.

"Get undressed. Lie down on the bed" he told her.

Sarah arched an eyebrow, obviously questioning why he didn't want to undress her himself. She knew the fey enjoyed foreplay almost as much as the actual act of intercourse. However, she stayed silent and slipped the satin dress from her body.

Jareth sat in a chair and watched her reveal her body. He needed to sit so that his legs wouldn't carry him to her and it was only years of keeping control that he didn't grab the arms of the chair to hold himself down. She was beautiful. Her dark hair spilled down her back, almost completely black but for a few natural highlights of dark brunette. She obviously kept in shape but not so much that there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. Jareth experienced a sudden need to kiss the spot near her belly button and then suckle the flesh until it turned red. Her skin was white rather than tanned but there was a light coffee colour over the parts of her that were regularly exposed to the sun.

She bent to smooth stockings down each leg and his thoughts took a vicious turn towards lust. Jareth mentally shook his head, surprised that he hadn't actually moved from the chair.

Once she lay on the bed he leaned down and picked her stockings up off the floor. He held them up to his nose and breathed in the scent of Sarah. _Moonlight._ His mismatched eyes suddenly focused sharply on her. "Raise you hands to headboard" he said, his voice still strong, not betraying the lust he felt.

She made a show of it, arching her back and stretching her arms like a sun-warmed feline. She crossed her wrists and grabbed the wooden railing above her head in a parody of submission. For Jareth it wasn't enough. Even with his gloves on he didn't touch her skin as he wrapped one stocking around her wrist and tied her to the bed stretched out. He stepped back to admire the picture.

"I'm not going to touch you Sarah." He retrieved the rose with the twisted stem from the table where he had left it.

She blinked up at him, twice. "W-what?" she stumbled.

He twirled the white rose between his fingers. So she wasn't as immune to him as she portrayed, either that or she worried that he would leave her tied up alone. "And you're not going to touch me."

"I'm not?"

"No."

Jareth had to stop himself from smiling. She was so enticing in her confusion, she always had been. There had been that one particular moment in her run through his labyrinth in which she had looked so lost and confused. He had let her go that time. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah found herself paralyzed when Jareth came towards her with her stockings. He didn't remove his gloves and no skin contact was made as he tied her wrist to the bed. She relaxed. Bondage she was used to. If Jareth wanted to hold her at the edge of climax for hours on end that was fine with her. As long as she got to climax.

"I'm not going to touch you Sarah" Jareth said as he retrieved sometime from a table.

She blinked up at him, twice. "W-what?" she stumbled. What game was he playing? He twirled a white rose between his fingers. Why was the stem bent and crumpled? The feeling that perhaps it was a warning sign from the universe crept through her.

"And you're not going to touch me."

"I'm not?"

"No."

She didn't understand. Wasn't the purpose of this whole thing to get an 'idiotic lust' out of their systems? How were they going to do anything if they weren't going to touch each other? She tugged at her bonds. They would hold. What was he going to do? Talk dirty to her? Mingle their auras in a spiritual joining. Make her orgasm by just looking at her? Mmm... looking at the heat in his eyes maybe that wasn't such impossibility.

Jareth twirled the rose in his fingers, looking hungrily over her body. He brought the rose up to inhale the scent then tapped the petals against his lips twice. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. Just what was he planning to do?

He moved to the bed and the mattress dipped as he sat on the edge near her hip. Suddenly, Sarah became aware of a slight breeze of air drifting over her body that made her incredibly aware of how hot her skin really was. A shiver of premonition ran over her and suddenly she wanted out. But just as she was about to speak Jareth pre-empted her and laid the rose against her mouth.

"Shhh. Not a word."

Her vocal cords seemed to seize up on her and she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

Jareth ran the rose over her chin and down her throat, dragging the petals along her skin. He traced a snake-like path between her breasts then swirled around her stomach until he closed in on the small indention of her tummy. Maybe he was using magick but it seemed everywhere that the rose traced her skin it left behind a cool tickling sensation that sensitized her skin.

Carefully, without touching her, he laid the rose along the indenture of one of her hips, as if he was arranging her for a painting. The weight, though faint, was intensely noticeable. She watched fascinated as he stripped the glove from one hand. Just as carefully he lifted the rose from her and rubbed the petals between his fingers as if her skin had left behind a residue that he had to feel. Sarah watched fascinated as he curled his hand around the rose and closed his fist, crushing the petal and pulling them from the stem with his bare hand. He sprinkled the petals over her, the crushed fragility covering her in a strong aroma of white sensuality and passion. The petals tickled her breasts and stomach like the lightest touch of angel wings.

Jareth lowered his head to her stomach but didn't quite touch her. He inhaled. He blew. The feeling was incredible. The warm air making wings of velvet dance up her flesh, skipping and jumping over the skin. Her breath hitched just as the aroma of roses reached her via the gentle breeze and she breathed in seduction.

Jareth bent his head and his tongue flickered out to touch her skin through a petal lying just below her breast. Sarah arched into the warmth. Frustratingly slow he pushed the petal over her skin with his tongue, leaving behind a scented path. His tongue made the petal translucent until it seemed that nothing separated his tongue from her flesh, until the heat between them sparked and flared and burned. He lifted his head to leave the petal stuck to her skin and found another to tantalize one that lay on the top curve of her breast.

Sarah gasped in pleasure and was shocked at how fast she was being pushed to her peak, how subtly Jareth had sensitized her body with so little manipulation. Petal after petal he paid attention to, pausing with timing only known to him to blow over his work and watch her every reaction. White velvet petals upon white skin of silk. Translucent foliage and corporal floral scent. Denied actual touch but over sensitized. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. Just one more touch, one more feeling, one more…

Jareth blew a cool breeze inbetween her legs. She hadn't even realized that she had parted her thighs. Fire swept through her, spiraling up to burst in a volcano of blazing fever. Raining pure lava. Her hips surged off the bed and she cried his name feeling utterly consumed by him as land is consumed by molten rock in the climax of natural disaster. Like the living land, would she too be destroyed in the furnace of his passion? She opened her legs wider so that her body was wide open to receive his non-touch. He blew again, a long stream of cool air curling up through her heat. Her body tensed and locked in the mid-spasm. Then, she exploded.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Jareth watched in fascination as Sarah stretched taunt with completion. He had watched countless women come but this had to rank up there with the best of them. Perhaps it was the history he had with her, perhaps it was a defeat over one of the few who had completed his labyrinth, perhaps it was her beauty in that moment. Some woman possessed ethereal beauty when they came. Whatever it was, it left satisfied warmth deep inside. That, and the male pride that swelled in knowing that he had brought her to orgasm with so little effort. He might have suspected that the release was faked, some courtesans did do that, but there was honesty in her response. The true powerful climax had left Sarah dazed and weak – if nothing else Jareth knew that Sarah would never willingly let him see any sort of vulnerability, even if she was faking it. Yet, it had left her as weak as a kitten. He had a ridiculous urge to curl her up in his lap and pat her.

When she calmed down he instantly knew something was wrong.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Zekial stroked the dark sweat-soaked hair of his bed partner that lay splashed against his stomach, occasionally tugging fondly on the short strands. His other arm was thrown behind his head as he stared across the room thinking. "Tell me, why is Sarah off her game lately?" he asked bluntly of his present lover.

Carrick rolled so that he could look up at Zekial but keep his head near the stroking hand. "You know the appearance of the Goblin King has upset her."

"I had hoped that it would be but a passing feeling. She spent but a little more than thirteen hours in his presence. It has been years since she had seen him. Her training has been perfect."

Carrick remained silent. What answer could he give?

"You will tell me should this become more of a problem that what it already is" Zekial ordered. "Sarah must be ready to take Kayla's place in the High King's bed."

"There is one way to put her off him," Carrick knew he was inviting trouble, "you could just tell her of the King's plans for the labyrinth."

Zekial fisted his hand in his courtesan's hair and yanked him up at a painful angle before last syllable fell. "Where have you heard of the King's plans" he asked calmly.

Carrick lay placidly in the hold despite the kink in his neck. "I overheard the Elvin King speaking to his wife"

"His bed or hers?"

"Hers. She came to court late last night in the hopes of finding out what Luc is up to. I was hiding under the bed when he walked in and she confronted him."

Zekial's mouth twisted without humour. "That bitch has been cheating on her husband for years, mainly with the priest. Unfortunately, Luc has a weakness for his wife. This could cause problems."

"Too bad you can't just have her killed"

"Mmm…" Zekial mused and finally released his sharp hold.

Carrick rested his head against Zekial's stomach once more and the stroking fingers started up again.

"You've done well" Zekial eventually said. "And it is time for you to leave."

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	12. Chapter 11: Stained Afterglow

Chapter 11 - Stained Afterglow

Tears still tracking down from her eyes from the blinding pleasure, Sarah barely felt it when Jareth untied her from the bed. Her muddled mind didn't understand what he was doing as he gathering her up in his lap and held her, rocking her gently and whispering soothing nothings in her ear. Then she realized she was crying, great chocking sobs that tore at her throat painfully. He tightened his hold on her, and for a brief moment she wanted nothing else. Then, suddenly, his body on hers was overwhelming, the heat he radiated and his arms tight around her back and shoulders were like a cocoon of impenetrable comfort that she couldn't stand. It was all so overwhelming and suffocating, and she was naked while he was clothed; she felt… vulnerable. He held her as if she might shatter and sprinkle away if touched by the outside world. And she _hated_ it.

A hot flare of anger stoked through Sarah like a burning whip slicing up through her stomach. How dare he! _How dare he! _She struggled wildly against him. "You bastard!" Sarah yelled and lunged at Jareth, clawing at him, hitting him. "I hate you!"

He didn't dodge her but grabbed her hands and rolled them until she was underneath him, trying to pin her still with his body. Sarah gave a screech not unlike an enraged cat and swiftly brought her knee up to his groin. Just in time he shifted, and trapped her thighs between his legs so she couldn't move.

"Damn it, Sarah," Jareth gritted out. "Stop it."

But she couldn't stop it. She kicked, hit, bit and screamed. Struggling wildly, almost mindlessly, until she didn't know what she was fighting against. She didn't dare stop struggling until she was weak from it, and Jareth barely needed any strength to hold her down. As her strength drained, so too did her emotional barrier until she was sobbing like a child.

"I hate you, I hate you" she kept murmuring over and over again as if those words were the only thing keeping her sane.

Jareth cursed as a few of her hits landed but just grabbed her tighter until she broke down. He could feel the buildup of tension in her and the moment that she broke. Just like her climax. And a part of him was horribly shocked that he hungered for this breaking just as much as the pleasurable one. "Sarah. Sarah!" He gave her a little shake. "Listen to me. Calm down. Calm down this instant."

"Don't talk to me like one of your goblins!" she sobbed. "You don't understand! I'm a courtesan! Not a whore!"

"Of course you're not a whore," Jareth replied automatically and instantly wondered at the level of truth of his words. She struggled against him again, and he crushed the small wrists in his hands to the point of pain to warn her to stop.

"You bastard!" she accused him. "You made me feel like a whore!"

Jareth didn't understand. Yes he had ordered her, commanded her. Yet he hadn't paid for her or abused her or even sought his own pleasure – yet. "Sarah, I don't understand..?"

"That's what I've been saying," she twisted a wrist free and thumped him before he caught her again. "You don't understand. How dare you touch me and treat me like I'm different from everyone else. What sort of fae power do you have that makes me respond? What gives you the right to make me feel special when every man in court has fucked me? What fucking right do you have! I'm not special! I'm not different! I fuck men for money, and I hate you for showing me that's all it is."

Sarah couldn't believe the rage that burned inside her. Rage that stemmed from a shame so deep that she hadn't known it was there, and her only outlet was the Goblin King who had revealed it to her. Never once before had she questioned her decision to become a courtesan but now she wondered if things might have been different. Perhaps she might have found love, like she had innocently fantasized about when she was young, if she had chosen a different path. Perhaps then she might have experienced such tender, unselfish passion from a man who wasn't Jareth, and not have the experience to compare it to every man afterwards who would rut in her body as a courtesan.

Perhaps she had sold herself out.

Perhaps she had made the wrong decision.

Perhaps she had been lying to herself all this time.

"I didn't set out to make you feel like this" he said and ran his hand over her hair in an attempt to sooth her. Those words, at least, were honest.

"Do you know the first time I started to sleep with other men besides Zekial," she asked and Jareth tensed around her. He may not want to hear but she needed to tell him. Maybe to finally show him what she really was. A whore. A pretender. An imposter.

"Sarah..." he said, though whether in protest, or admonishment or something else she didn't know.

"Zekial never held anything back from me," she raced through the words. "So when it was time for me to move on from his training to sleeping with others he told me," she said.

_ "Tonight you will feel what it is like to have other men," Zekial murmured as they lay in bed. His fingers were entangled in the intimate hair between her legs and stroked her clit almost absently. _

_Sarah reached down and pushed his hand closer to her until his fingers slipped inside her. "I'm ready. I want to know what other men are like." She wasn't lying, she was extraordinarily inquisitive; Zekial had fed that aspect of her personality in all things sexual. Would it feel different from Zekial? Would it be the same? Better? Worse?_

_Zekial smiled. "And have I not been enough for you?" he mock chastised._

_ "It's not that. I'm just… curious."_

_ "That's one of the reasons I chose you. Your curiosity will take you far."_

_ "On Earth, there is a saying – 'curiosity killed the cat.'"_

_ "My dear little kitten," Zekial moved to cover her body with his, "you'll always land on your feet with me."_

_ "I know," she gasped as she wrapped her legs around him and took him inside her._

_Such was her trust in Zekial that when two unknown men came into a prepared bedroom she had no fear or hesitation of them. They spent hours pleasuring her, wringing from her as many orgasms as she could stand before passing out, then waking her and starting again. It was amazing the differences between them, between them and Zekial. The different tempos, different touches, different bodies to cling to, different cocks inside her._

_They left her there the next day, lying almost unconscious in her own satisfaction. However, after pleasure had died, after lethargy had set in and passed, after staring unfeeling at the wall, she cried. What choice had she made? In the beginning it had all seemed unreal, so fantastical. The lust in her veins had blinded her to everything else. She could never had imagined that the reality could be so different. What had she done?_

_ The door opened quietly and she sat up wildly, fearing that it might be Zekial. How could she face him now when she felt she had failed him by being ashamed? But the form that shifted silently into the room wasn't Zekial._

_ "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_ Carrick came to the bed and slipped in beside her shivering body. He held her close, wrapping her in strong arms that made her heartbeat slow and steady. He let her cry and then sleep and was there when she woke again._

_ "Zekial sent you," she said now that logic had come back._

_ Carrick nodded. "But I wanted to come as well. To make sure you were ok."_

_ Tears welled up again. "Why am I feeling like this? I knew what was going to happen; I consented to it. What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing is wrong. It's natural to feel like this."_

_ "I feel like such a whore, a slut," she spat the words with disgust at herself and gulped with renewed tears._

_ "Perspective comes from inside." Carrick stroked her hair. "You're not a whore, nor a slut. Both are indiscriminate in choosing their partners. Courtesans always have a choice."_

_ "But Zekial chooses-"_

_ Carrick shushed her by pressing his lips to hers. "Zekial provides the partners. He vets them first. He advises us. But I promise you, Zekial would never make you sleep with someone you truly could not bare to touch. A courtesan brings passion to the bedroom – if there is no desire there can be no passion. Not even Zekial can force desire, and Zekial has a reputation to protect for providing courtesans that bring the most passion. We bring desire for flesh because of our desire to help Zekial in his endeavors."_

_ "But why do I feel so used?" she whispered._

_ "Because you no longer belong to one man. It is hard, moving from that first lover – the one who first initiated you." He sighed. "It will become easier with time. Each time will be easier."_

_ It had. And when the time came for her to kill, she took the same advice again._

"You've shattered my perspective of myself," Sarah confessed to Jareth and shielded her expression from him, turning her back on him.

Jareth had let go while she told her tale and moved off the bed. For some reason, he couldn't touch her while she spoke. He felt disgusted with himself and angry at Sarah, and he couldn't say why. That made him even angrier. "Do not put the blame on me Sarah," he hissed warningly. "You came here of your own free will. You knew what you were getting into. Do not bring your feelings into this." Why, in all the Underground, had he not just taken his pleasure from her and left it at that? Why did he have to play with her and let that game become something different from what it had first set out to be? From where came the insane need to see Sarah to completion and take satisfaction from that rather than from his own release. Admittedly, when she had cried, for those moments he had seen the child before the courtesan and reacted. He would not make such a mistake again.

"Oh, you bastard. That wasn't-"

"_Fair?_" he mocked harshly. "Are you now going to whine about the _fairness_ of this situation?"

"Dear gods, Jareth! Are you still hung up about every menial thing I said when I was fifteen?"

They were throwing cheap shots, and they both knew it.

Sarah's head was spinning. The breadth of the emotions she was going through was staggering – from ecstasy, to sorrow and sadness, to fury, to melancholy, to petulant anger. She was so tired but she couldn't for one moment let Jareth think she was wavering against him. She faced him with an autocratic tilt to her head. "I think it would be best if you left now."

"This is my room Sarah," the Goblin King pointed out.

Sarah flushed and cursed herself internally. "I'll leave then, and then we'll stick to our previous arrangement of staying out of each other's way." She made to stand up and collect her clothes, her dress in her hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jareth asked in an almost bored tone. Had Sarah known better, she might have responded rather than ignore him.

As quick as lightning, Jareth shoved Sarah back down on the bed and straddled her. "In fact," he whispered, "what isn't fair is that I have yet to come inside you when I've so generously given you pleasure."

"Who cares about fairness?" Sarah shot back, wanting him to know she was no longer the fifteen year old girl. "I wanted you, Jareth, I won't deny that, but I've had you now. I didn't deny myself the pleasure you could give me, just like you said. Whatever idiotic lust I've had is now gone, thank you. Whatever you have is no longer my problem."

With a growl, he tore the dress still clutched in her hands from her grip and tossed it across the room. He wrenched her wrists up above her head and only stopped when he realized she wasn't struggling. He looked down into brown eyes, no longer dark with passion as they had been in that captivating moment.

"Has it come down to rape, then?" she arched an eyebrow coolly. His attack on her had not increased her anger at all, rather it had backfired and Sarah fell back on her courtesan training. Cool, calm, composed, and in control.

Jareth let her up with a sneer. "A woman always reads too much into things," he flicked his hand scornfully. "One would have thought a courtesan would know better." His voice was devoid of any emotion, and Sarah recognized a dismissal when she heard one.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Paul almost kicked down his King's door when he heard sounds of struggles from the other side, but some sixth sense made him stop and listen before barging in. Good thing too, because what he heard was a very fierce argument between his Majesty and the courtesan Sarah. Helplessly eavesdropping he winced at what they said to each other.

From the night that Sarah fell into his room, he knew there was going to be trouble between Jareth and her – but why couldn't they wait until after the summit? Too much was at stake for Jareth to be off his game now. They didn't spend years kidnapping unwanted children just to have things screw up now. Paul rested his head against the corridor wall and wished his headache away. Someone suddenly gripped his shoulder.

Paul jumped and spun around, ready to attack his attacker, only to see him back away to a respectful distance. He was undeniably handsome, and Paul felt a twinge of familiarity. "I've seen you somewhere before," he mused. "Today. In the gardens. You were with Lady Sarah and that other woman."

"Carrick," the man introduced himself and gave a short bow.

"Paul Fall."

Carrick raised an eyebrow and Paul sighed. "My parents… had a thing for rhymes" he shrugged in explanation.

Carrick smirked. "My original name consists of ten syllables."

Paul winced at the thought of saying it all. "How do you know Sarah?"

"We work in the same field."

"A male courtesan?"

Carrick gave an affirmative noise and waited for the usual sneer that resulted from knowing such information.

"Unusual," Paul drawled, "uncommon, but not rare."

"No," Carrick agreed.

The fighting inside escalated for a moment, making both men fall silent. Paul put two and two together. "You're one of Zekial's courtesans."

"Indeed." Carrick looked towards the room. "Sarah should not be here."

"Jareth should not be doing this," replied Paul

The door handle suddenly twisted from the other side, and both men jumped back and flattened themselves to the wall beside the door in a momentary effort not to be seen.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


	13. Chapter 12: The stink of guilt

Chapter 12 – The stink of guilt on the sheets.

Sarah turned the door handle and opened the door. She had dressed in the uncomfortable silence, her stockings scrunched up in her hands as one of them was now destroyed beyond repair. Jareth staring at a wall, ignoring her made her feel more of a forgotten whore than it would have had he watched her dress. At least then she would know that he still wanted her. She would have positive proof that he still wanted her. Yet, why should she care? Jareth had obviously made his feeling quite clear, scathingly so. She turned to leave.

It was strange, she mused, that things had turned out like this. Or perhaps not. Luckily, if Jareth won his independence for the Labyrinth – and why exactly did he want it? – she would hopefully never have to see him again. At least this time she wouldn't be left with a longing for some world that she could not return to, driving herself insane at the same time with the craving for magick. '_Or maybe you will be craving for something else…,'_ a little voice hissed, and she mentally shook it away. She readied to leave.

"Sarah, wait." Though softly spoken the words seemed so loud at that moment.

She paused, torn between ignoring him while walking out with her head held high, and turning back to him, her curiosity piqued. His tone was something she had heard only once before – that moment when she was reciting the words at the end of thirteen hours, and Jareth was promising her the world. _Lies. All lies._ Instead, she settled for someone inbetween. She kept her back to him, poised to leave, but her stance was attentive as she partially turned her head to listen.

"I do not wish for us to part like this." His voice was back to being conversational, the strange tone gone.

That quickly her patience snapped. "Oh, don't give me euphemisms, Jareth. You just want your turn to stick your dick in me." She really couldn't think of a more basic way of saying it, her anger still riding her hard, despite the fact that there may have been a partial apology in his words.

Anyone else would have shifted nervously and looked away, perhaps blushing even. Jareth just looked right back at her. "Perhaps," he did not dismiss her words. "But there are other reasons as well."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that you are not satisfied, either."

Sarah spun around in disbelief of his words. "Not satisfied! I came twice, Jareth, harder than I ever have."

There was a telling moment of silence. Jareth's lips curled up into his trademark smirk.

Sarah suddenly snapped her mouth shut, stunned into silence by her own words. What in all of the Underground had she just said?

He took predatory steps towards her, reached behind her, and pulled the door shut, and crowded her against the surface with his body. "And hasn't that left you craving for more?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath touching her, making her shiver. "Don't you want to slide back in my bed so I can make you come… harder than you ever have before?"

Oh he was cruel. He was forever using her own words against her. Where was her courtesan training? Where was her composure? Where was her strength to pull away from his seductive words?

"Perhaps," his lips touched the shell of her ear, "I should become your patron. I would chain you to my bed…" he mused and left it there, the sentence left half unsaid as if he had gone off in some private fantasy.

Sarah's breath caught. Patronage was offered to very few courtesans – it was an offer to pay continuously for the exclusive rights to a courtesan, a very expensive payout. She had only had the offer from one other man, but she had turned it down.

"Perhaps," Jareth said carefully, "you should stop being a courtesan."

_What?_ Sarah's mind froze before she shoved violently at Jareth. What games was he playing now? Patronage? Stop being a courtesan? "Stop being a manipulative bastard," she hissed "You want to fuck? Fine, we'll fuck. If you don't, we won't."

Jareth grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from moving away. "Oh, I want to. I just have more important things to attend to right now."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Then what do you want, Jareth. Patronage? I don't think so. Give up being a courtesan? I can't. Zekial owns me. I gave my freedom to him in return for coming to the Underground. I have never regretted my choice" _Until now…_

The silence was thick after that and Jareth seemed to realise exactly what he had had implied to her as his face twisted with an expression that Sarah didn't like. Sarah relented a little. "If you want to, you can" she swallowed, "have me. You, as you have pointed out, have not come, yet." She twisted her wrist within his hold and Jareth let her go.

"No," Jareth's voice was so soft that Sarah had to concentrate to hear him. "I had hoped there would be other times to see to my satisfaction. And, as I said, I can't right now. My advisor is coming soon for a prearranged meeting."

Confusion forced Sarah to look at him. He was so beautiful with the afternoon sun shining in his hair making golden highlights. His skin was smooth, and his lips were parted sensually to the heat of his mouth. His jaw was strong, and his throat stroked down to his chest which rose and fell with his breath. "Other times?" she repeated.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

_'Other times?' _her words repeated in Jareth's mind, and he questioned his sanity. Did he not promise himself _one_ time with her to get her out of his system? Was he not to rut in her depths _once_ and be done with her? What had happened to that plan; why had he played with her as he had, granting her release and himself none? What insanity had made him offer patronage? He didn't want to keep her around.

"Why not?" Jareth tossed out lightly, hoping to cover his last words. Patronage indeed. "Obviously, this time was not a long enough time period. I am here for days yet. There is time."

Sarah stiffened. "Very well. Another time. I wish to leave before your advisor comes."

"Indeed," Jareth agreed. For some strange female reason that he could not comprehend Sarah seemed offended at his answer. He certainly didn't want word to get around that the two of them were seen together. Neither, he assumed, did Sarah. Not that he believed Paul would talk, but secrets never seemed to stay secrets at court. Jareth didn't even know why he tried to please her, her mood had been up and down the entire time she had been there.

"Goodbye then," Sarah said coldly, and Jareth let her leave without a word.

After a few moments of regal contemplation, he flopped back on the bed in a very un-king-like manner, suddenly exhausted. As soon as Jareth hit the sheets, he knew he had made a mistake. The sheets stank of her. No doubt there was a wet patch which he was lying right on top of. It was all wrong. He should have never done this. He had regained control there for a moment, but as soon as the witch had turned to leave him he had opened his mouth and couldn't stop the word from coming out. What was it about Sarah that threw his control to the wind? Bah! Better to keep clear of her, he had no use for the confusion she roused every time she came into his sphere of living. He knew he should bottle the emotion away and rise the cool king he always presented to everyone. Yet, the spark of annoyance was there and just this once he would act on it.

In a fit of rage, he ripped the sheet from the bed, and his magick flared to burn them to ashes in seconds. The bedposts were burnt, and smoke rose up around the room. He quickly reigned in the urge to burn the rest of the room. Jareth snorted in frustration. Now, he would have to get a servant in to clean up the mess. What he really wanted was to change rooms, but word of the charred bed would spread quickly enough without adding fuel to the fire.

Tomorrow the summit would begin, and Jareth would have better things to think of than lowly courtesans. He did not have to keep to their agreement. Why should he, a king, have to consort with a courtesan?

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah stalked down the corridors glad that she came upon no one. She was absolutely disgusted with herself. At no time had she acted so despicable as what she just had since she had come to the Underground with the High Duke. If Zekial was to ever learn of her behaviour, not to mention the fact that it was with Jareth, he would have her thrown out onto the streets. How could she dishonour Zekial like this with her behaviour? _Next time?_ If there was to be a next time (and Sarah admitted sourly to herself that there would be), she would behave the courtesan, not the whore.

No! Wait! There could not be a next time. It wasn't only her behaviour – Jareth had treated her abominably. Never in all her time as a courtesan had she been treated with such outright scorn, taunting and disrespect. She was the greatest courtesan of her time. Men (and some women) worshipped the ground she walked on. She could command with a look, a touch. No, there would be no next time because this courtesan was better than a king of labyrinths.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Carrick and Paul were squashed up against one another in an alcove in the hallway, hoping they were keeping as still and forgettable as the statues they were pretending to be. They held their breath as Sarah exited the door and thankfully walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"If that is your hand on my arse…," Paul threatened in a whisper.

Carrick chuckled under his breath and gave Paul's butt check a squeeze. Had they both not been feared of being spotted, Paul would have given him a good shove. Instead he grunted and gave Carrick a sharp jab.

Carrick sucked in a pained breath, but that didn't stop him from laughing under his breath. He swore from the way Paul shoulder's were shaking that the first advisor was holding in his humour as well. They both struggled to stay hidden while Sarah walked down the corridor and out of sight. The moment she was gone, Paul jumped down from the alcove and glared at Carrick. "For your information, I am very straight," he announced in a low tone. Jareth had very good hearing, and the room wasn't far away.

Carrick smirked. "How do you know, unless you've tried the other side?"

"Never said that I haven't."

Carrick chuckled and gave Paul a friendly punch on the arm.

"Wait," Paul hissed as he sensed something was out of place, and both men fell silent and alert. There was a noise, like clothing moving as someone shifted. 'Hear that?' Paul mouthed but Carrick was already nodding. Together they moved down the corridor towards where they heard the sound. Suddenly, a figure in a dark cloak jumped down and sprinted off down the corridor. Paul and Carrick gave chase.

They followed the intruder down a series of corridors, passing a few people who flattened themselves against walls to get out of the way of the people barreling past. Whoever it was, was small and fast, and the men began struggling to keep up. "Shit, we're loosing him." Carrick swore. They rounded a corner just in time to see the figure slip into a room.

They slammed into the door, twisting the handle, but it was locked. "Damn it," Paul thumped the wood. Carrick fell to his knees and pulled a few strange looking pins from inside his coat. Paul raised an enquiring eyebrow but said nothing. Picking the lock, the courtesan had it open within seconds, Paul pushing the door open. The last thing they saw of the figure was the dark shape jumping out of the window. They ran to the edge, but there was no one to see either below or above them.

"Damn it!" Paul yelled again. "Where are the palace guards when they're needed?"

"Never around," Carrick agreed dolefully.

"Go alert them. Tell them that the security around the Goblin King's private chambers has been compromised. Inform High Duke Zekial as well." An understanding look passed between the two men. "I'll inform Jareth. Who knows how long that person was spying for and what else he has seen."

"Or she," Carrick added.

"Or she."

Both men left to go to their respective lords.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

The elvin boy panted as he continued running to his destination. He was glad that he was told to set up an escape route beforehand, otherwise those two men would have caught him. He had already thought up a cover story should he be caught – after all he was only eleven, and he was sure that kids in the palace were getting into trouble all over the place. After all the rich ones didn't But he had escaped, and he was definitely thinking of taking up a career in spying. He would be greatest spy who ever lived. He was getting paid for this as well. All it took was dodging past some guards, finding the right room, and listening to a couple of people have really loud sex and the dodgy conversation afterwards. Yeah, this was definitely easy pickings. Yet, he did admit that he felt a lot more comfortable when he was back out in the city rather than the palace grounds, and perhaps it might have been harder to convince palace guards that he was only running around when he was rather – dirty. Ok. Filthy might have been the word, but not as bad as some of the people on the streets, and he didn't smell that bad.

The boy quickly made his way to the rendezvous point where the man was waiting. He had known from the first moment that the man was high born, but it had been a little bit later that he caught on that the man was a priest. But whoever it was, was elvin – he had seen the ears – and that meant they were both the same. It was the reason why the boy had agreed to the deal.

"Well?" the man demanded. "What did you find out?"

The boy related as much as what he could remember. That the people in the room had sex. That they fought but had come to the agreement to see each other ever again, even if the woman did seem angry when she was walking out. Also about the men who chased him.

"You were caught?" the man hissed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" the boy rolled his eyes. "They saw me but, I got away. They wouldn't be able to recognize me anyway, I was wearing a cloak." He picked up the material around him to prove it.

The man snorted but accepted the answer. "You want your payment, I suppose" the priest said and the boy nodded. He was unprepared for the backhanded slap to his face. He fell to the floor, dizzy and couldn't fight back when the man dragged him back up and shoved him face first over the table, yanking down his pants. It was quick and brutal with a complete lack of care for any innocence. When he was finished, Jani shoved the boy to the floor where he crawled away.

As the boy crouched in a corner, shaking and shivering, Jani did up his pants and tossed a small bag of silver coins at the boy. "There's your payment. Perhaps we can do business again sometime." The priest turned and left.

The boy forcefully uncurled his shaking form and clutched at the bag of coins. It didn't matter, he told himself, how he got the money. It was his now.


	14. Chapter 13: Punishment and Plans

Chapter 13 – Punishment and Plans

Paul ran back to the Goblin King's rooms wanting to get there before the palace guards, he needed to get this information to Jareth ASAP. Left over adrenaline made him panic for a moment when a servant suddenly hurried down the corridor, knocked on the door to the suite and entered after permission was granted. Paul followed the girl in, ready to protect his liege.

Paul stopped short and blinked at the state of the bedroom when he stepped into it. Jareth stood near the bay windows ordering the servant girl to clean up the mess. Taking one look at the charred bed Paul raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should ask."

"It would be best," Jareth snapped.

Paul couldn't have hit himself with his next words. "Brings new meaning to burning up the sheets."

Only Jareth's eyes moved to pin Paul to the spot and for the first time in a long time he feared the Goblin King would kill him. In the interest of self preservation, Paul fell to groveling. "My lord" he bowed dropping to one knee, "I have news-"

"When the girl has done her job" Jareth bit off quickly and Paul flushed at the implied reprimand of talking in front of hired help. He stayed like that – head bowed – for long moments, knowing better than to continue without acknowledgment and permission. For the entire time that the servant cleaned up the room Jareth remained silent and looked out the window. As a result, Paul was sure, the girl worked faster than she had in her life. Within a few minutes the bed was repaired with magic and remade with the servant leaving with no noise but the click of the closing door.

"Speak, advisor."

Paul internally winced. "Someone was spying outside your door, my lord."

Jareth spun around. "So you made asinine comments rather than inform me immediately?"

Oh fuck. He was in such trouble. It didn't matter that Jareth had ordered his silence, he should have entered the room and spoke first of the news rather than make side-comments. "Carrick, one of Duke Zekial's courtesan, and I gave chase" he explained quickly, "but we could not catch the spy. Carrick has informed the palace guards of the security breach. He then goes to inform his master."

Jareth nodded. "Zekial will have the means to hunt down this spy and extract any information they may have and who they are working for. You will need to make sure there is tighter security here. We cannot have this happen again. What other news is there?"

"The Fairy King has sent a missive informing us of his vote towards the Labyrinth having independence. As predicted the representative of the Troll Council seeks to undermine our objective; even now he speaks with some of the lesser lords."

"Many of them can be bribed or blackmailed. Others can be brought around."

Paul didn't have Jareth's confidence. "You know the main fear driving a vote against us. The labyrinth is a powerful and self sustaining land. If we gain independence there are those who would fear a future war between the labyrinth and the current united lands. Thousands of years ago we all came under the power of a High King to stop the fighting between different factions. They're afraid this might signal the start of that time returning. Money isn't going to make that fear go away."

"I know the history of the Underground." Jareth snapped. He turned to face the window looking out over one of the many gardens surrounding the palace. Rubbing his forehead he sighed, "What's our progress so far?"

"The four High Dukes, as always, are wildcards, though it's safe to assume that Lord Zekial will side with us. As it is, we can now count on sixteen out of forty-two votes, including some of the lesser lords and the Elf and Fairy Kings. Should we gain all the High Duke votes we will be only two votes off fifty percent, only three votes off a win for independence."

"Is that all?"

"Not as easy as it sounds. We still need to get the other three High Dukes on board. So we need to get six votes before the end of the summit. As well as maintain the ones we already have." Paul took a deep breath for his next news. "The Pure One has arrived, she seeks a meeting with you tomorrow night during the First Day Ball. The missive arrived hardly an hour ago."

Jareth picked his head up "The Pure One?"

"Yes, my lord."

"She knows" Jareth stated.

"It is most likely, my lord."

Jareth rolled his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension there. "Send word back that I will be there. There was silence. Then, "you have forgotten your place advisor," Jareth drawled. "For your punishment, you will help when I perform the ritual."

Paul paled. "My, lord. I… I planned to be there nonetheless."

"And I would not have allowed you. But now you will be there and you will participate. Do not think this punishment harsh beyond the crime. If I am not granted the right to independence because of this security breach you will wish you had paid for the pleasure of participation in the ritual."

"I understand what is at risk my lord" Paul bowed his head. After a moment, he felt his liege put a hand on his shoulder.

"No" Jareth said gently and pulled Paul from his kneeling position. "You do not, and I am grateful for that. I would rather subject you the horror of the ritual than the horror of the consequences should we fail."

Watching Paul leave the room Jareth acknowledged to himself what he could not say out loud. His order to his advisor were words as a king who knew what had to be done, but his desire to have Paul there was purely selfish. He couldn't do the ritual alone. He couldn't put himself through it alone.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Sarah knew of only one place in which she could visit and forget her day to day life, Goblin King and all. Making use of what little spare time she had, Sarah quickly made her way into the slums of the town where the orphanage was located. The men who had harassed her last time wisely stayed away from her; at least her previous warning would keep for a few months until some idiot tried her again. Thank the gods, because this time she had not bothered to change to tattered clothing from her finery, rather just throwing a dark cloak over her dress straight after her meeting with Jareth. _That fae_ had thrown her off so much that she just needed to get out.

Susan was standing on the step just outside the sheet covered door as if she knew Sarah was arriving. The sun was starting to set and dark shadows were already stretching along the ground. As always, Susan held a cup of tea in her hands gaining whatever warmth she could from it. She smiled when she saw Sarah and leaned over to hug the younger woman, making sure not to burn her fingers on the mug as she held it away from them.

"Sarah, it's so good to see you again, and so soon since last time."

"I have some spare time if you have some spare tea."

They smiled at each other and entered the orphanage and shifted out of the way of a few children racing out the door and into the street. They talked of inane matters while Sarah let the chamomile tea do its job and settle warmly in her stomach. Some of the stress caused by Jareth started to fade and she leaned back in her chair to look at the children around the room. A group of kids sat around some sort of board games throwing a wooden die, another group were playing dress up and challenging each other to duels and recuing 'helpless' maidens who then beat up their rescuers. Over in one corner, an older child was teaching a younger one to read.

"Where are the twins." Sarah looked around expecting to the two devils making trouble.

"Kyle and Kaden were here not long ago, terrorizing some of the older children. I… don't know where they are now." She looked almost shamefaced that she had let some of her children out of her sight.

Sarah laid an understanding hand over hers. "You cannot be expected to know where the children are at all times."

Susan clenched a fist, "I know, but the feeling is still there. I hate to think that they might already be going out on errands for who knows what kind of people. That they already have on some occasions. As you said, I cannot keep a watch over them all the times, but I can offer then a sanctuary – no matter how likely it is to fall down at a moment's notice." She gave a brief humourless laugh and waved a hand towards walls that were rotting away in many places.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring anything with me this time" another thing to blame Jareth for, "but I will make up for it next time."

Susan smiled. "Whatever you choose to bring is a bonus. It is enough that you spend time with the children."

"I can only spend a few hours this time, I have to be back home for tonight."

"I appreciate any time you can spend here."

Sarah spent half an hour amongst the children before she came across the twins. Her sharp observations knew something was wrong straight off even before their somber expressions registered. They both tugged on the bottom of her cloak and she knelt down to her level. She briefly touched both blond heads, "what's wrong?"

"You have to come" Kaden started his blue eyes big.

"Jerry is hurt." Kyle added.

"Really bad."

"He won't talk to us."

"And we've been really nice."

"We offered him food."

"But he just holds something in his hands.

"And he won't let go."

"Ok, ok. Calm down" Sarah soothed their frantic words. "Show me where he is."

Each taking one of her hands the twins led her towards the back of the orphanage and then outside to an ally way that carried the stench of the lowest poverty. The two boys let her go to drop to the ground and crawl underneath the building of the orphanage. Sarah gave a brief grimace before following. There went the expensive dress she had on. She belly-crawled her way following the twins, barely making them out in the dim light and trying to ignore the dust her movement aroused. She put her hand in something wet and foul-smelling and vowed to scrub herself clean when she got back and hoped that Zekial didn't catch her – or anyone else for that matter – smelling of the slums.

She heard the boy before she saw him; heard the sniffles and sobs and even the chattering of teeth before she saw the shivering figure. In the fading light it was difficult to tell exactly what state the boy was in – how much pain was he in and what was the damage? She had to coax him out from under the orphanage before she could do much of anything.

"Jerry?" one of the twins spoke softly. "We've brought Sarah." The boy's head snapped up at the words. There was a sudden moment of stillness of everyone in the dark as heavy feet ran across the floor above them and Sarah had a brief worry that Jerry would scuttle away. If he did there was no chance she could follow him as his smaller stature was a definite advantage in the small space under the orphanage.

Quietly she told the twins to go back to Susan, tell her that a child was hurt and bring blankets and boil hot water for tea. One the twins were gone, Sarah laid in the dirt in silence almost unsure of what to do.

"Jerry?" she called tentatively and then spoke again when the child didn't bolt. "Are you hurt?"

More silence. Then, "my bottom."

Sarah blinked in the darkness. "Your bottom."

"Yeah, on the inside. It really hurts," he whispered.

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat. "Is there something wrong when you go to the toilet?"

"No, not like that. A man… he…"

'Oh god,' Sarah thought and wanted to throw up.

JS JS JS JS JS JS

Palace guards, Carrick had long since came to the conclusion, were pathetically stupid at times. Really, how long did it take for someone to come and check out the situation? Especially when royalty was involved? He had waited for ten minutes for the guard to get off their collective arses. Another ten minutes telling them the situation. Three times.

When he could, Carrick took off at top speed.

Running fast, Carrick sped to where he knew Zekial would be. The guards let him past at a high class whore house just a few streets away from the High Palace. Soft scents and soft skinned woman and men lounged around, but Carrick ignored them, seeking the Lady of the house. She pointed him in the right direction, knowing who he was.

In the private room, Zekial lay sprawled in a chair, with a woman kneeling between his legs. He had one hand tangle in the black hair, half clenching the strands, half holding the head as the bruised lips of the female fought to take all of him in.

It was a pity, Carrick though almost absent mindlessly, that a man could look bored when partaking in something so pleasurable. He had never known a moment when Zekial truly seemed to have fun unless it was manipulating the situation. Even Sarah and himself only seemed to give him brief moments of respite. Single seconds where the organism was enough that their lord forgot, as all intelligent creatures did, in the throes of bliss.

"My lord" he bowed. "I bring news."

Zekial nodded, but didn't seem inclined to move from his current situation so Carrick switched to a little known dialect to repeat what had happened.

Zekial frowned at the beginning, then halfway through the telling firmly pushed the woman away from him and threw her out of the room. He left his state of undress and Carrick couldn't help a twinge of lust at the sight.

"This is serious" Zekial mused. "I will be meeting with Jareth tonight. I want you to scout the area while we talk, I don't want any more trouble." He sighed, then whispered, "this is too important to fail. Send Sarah to Sairyn – the witch will have potion up her sleeve that will get us some starting information on this spy."

Suddenly Zekial looked at him with hot eyes. "Come here slave" he commanded.

Carrick's breath caught and his legs stumbled over at the dark tone. He shuddered as strong hands smoothed against his own chest and undressed him carefully. Carrick's shouts were lost with others in the house. Strangely, maybe even sickly, Carrick knew that he was cared for.

A/N: Chapter has been edited. Full version found in . See profile for more details.


End file.
